Nine Soldiers of Sound
by A Love Destructive
Summary: The world had changed. It is now the age of Psions - a handful of psychic people possessing extraordinary abilities, powers formerly ascribed to demons, spirits, and things of legend. This is the story of nine extraordinary humans' – weapons' – lives.
1. The Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do no claim any rights to _Naruto_.

**Author's Note**: This mood to this entire story was inspired by and set to Blood Stain Child's "Mozaiq" album, Five Finger Death Punch's "Way Of The Fist" album, Slipknot's "Subliminal Verses Vol.3" album, KiTTiE's "Oracle" and "Spit" albums, Dir En Grey's "Uroboros" and "Marrow of the Bone" albums, and Born of Osiris' "The New Reign". Check them out. If you like Trance Metal, Melodic Death Metal, Thrash Metal, Noise Metal, Nu Metal, Metalcore, and Technical Deathcore/Breakcore, that is.

**Author's Warning**:

This is for older or mature teens and adults. I only rated it T for teen because I and a teenager, I know that I would have been able to handle this as a fourteen year old kid, and that there are other young teenagers that can handle it. So, don't get your panties in a bunch because you think it might be the wrong rating. Later on, the fanfiction will have Mature themes such as graphic violence/gore, short scenes of...sexual content, dark themes (hatred, irredeemable acts, extreme cynicism, amoral attitudes, a vague sense of ethics, mention of emotional instability and disturbance, crime), and totally foul language.

* * *

"Repent repent, the end is nigh.... Our secrets will kill us." - Bring Me the Horizon, "Chelsea Smile"

* * *

**Introduction**:

The world had changed. It is now the age of Psions, a handful of psychic people possessing extraordinary abilities, powers formerly ascribed to demons, spirits, and things of legend. It was new. It was frightening. The common people revolted when they discovered the nature of certain people being Psions, believing ill of all Psions. Terrorists groups made of Psions rose in response to this sentiment, the most notorious being Sound, a group dedicated to the advancement of generation Psi and the termination of the common people. Hired researchers and underground scientists carried Sound farther than anyone ever could have imagined, and enhanced and altered a Psionic child as a weapon, injecting nanotechnology into it's DNA as a newborn. Since their experiment was a success, the researchers repeated the process many more times. However, the experiment didn't take well for others. All but eight more children that received the treatment rejected the alterations and died.

Nine children.

Nine lives fatefully altered forever.

This is the story of those extraordinary children – weapons – Psions who survived.

* * *

Prologue

_The Central Sound Facility, 24:37_

Orochimaru and Tsunade-hime, stared at the reports on the nine surviving creations. Masterpieces they were, each child specifically chosen for the experiment, whose evolved DNA was enhanced by merging and implanting them with molecular nanotechnology. The subjects did not just wield or have an affinity for the aspects the inherited or were made from – they became them.

"How soon will he be ready for me to take?" Tsunade-hime seemed anxious as Orochimaru reviewed the report on his first beloved little experiment.

"He can't be taken unless you pay me in full."

Tsunade-hime's eyes narrowed darkly. Her expression grew furious. "I have funded this entire project. I have supported you the entire way."

Orochimaru smiled ironically. "Only economically. Never emotionally. Never has your interest been vested in this as mine has." He reviewed their progress. "Oh, my nine little soldiers...all doing so well."

The first to survive, that Orochimaru had found and "fixed", was a boy with his silver hair and a single black eye. His specific Psionic trait had given him an affinity for lightning. The scientist had merely taken that affinity and transformed it into a characteristic and ability. He was labeled Subject 01, a lanky teen by now, and prone to giving the researcher a calculating glare. The boy was trouble but Orochimaru cared nothing of that at the moment, only of the progress the child displayed. Even if he was certain to be an issue in the future.

The second child was a few years younger with an entirely different disposition. He was an eccentric child with his bark-brown head spiky as a cactus, already comrades with Subject 01, following the older boy's every word. The boy was a "clone" of Tsunade-hime's grandfather, Hashirama Senju, but unfortunately, showed no similarities in personality or physical characteristics. He did, however possess the same Psionic affinity: autotrophic organisms, specifically plants. This fascinated Orochimaru to no extent. The ability to sense the state of the ecosystem he lived in and the power to communicate on a higher level and command plants? Could the child cause a flower to blossom before it's time? Change a peach seed into an apple tree? They often asked him to do such things, but the child always refused. It would hurt the plants, he claimed, to force their growth. He would say that there is a time for everything and the plants and he would follow the commands of the seasons.

Utterly fascinating.

The third success was a white-eyed boy that a prestigious family had generously donated in order to cover up a scandal concerning adultery. Subject 03 often stared at the researchers with his piercing eyes, as if dissecting them and understanding their secrets and desires. The permanent scowl on the boy's face emphasized his unnaturally cold countenance.

The fourth success was a little girl with a sweet smile and bright green eyes, as she was not a Psion but a normal human, yet they had gone through the same procedure with her as with the rest of the survivors. Subject 04 was developing physically more slowly than most, an anomaly of sorts. However, she retained all of the mental capacity and growth befitting her age.

The fifth was a blank-faced black-haired child with a perfect memory and empty smile. He constantly drew what he saw. None of the researchers could figure out what. He was often considered a failure until he would perform a task with complete and utter perfection. He was a storehouse, a wealth of information and his capabilities were quite promising.

The sixth was a blond girl with blue eyes, already showing disturbingly accurate insight into the human mind. She was often seen to be talking conspiratorially to her shadow. Sometimes, there were no reports on her activities. Sometimes, the researchers played with her instead of experimenting. The researchers never remembered their time with her. Orochimaru had already deduced that, from their symptoms of memory blanks and rearranged recollections, Subject 06 was controlling them and rewriting theirs memories according to what suited her needs. He saw this as wonderful progress. The little girl was coming into her own sooner than expected. He would be able to sell her off to the highest bidding organization within months.

Subject 07, however, seemed to be quite a different case. He was a disturbed one-year-old boy with a beat-up teddy and terracotta hair. He often went on rampages when he became too paranoid or frightened and people got killed. This was expected, as he was the clone of the famous serial killer Sasori Akasuna and injected with DNA of the Psionic sociopath, Shukaku. He was extremely hard to control, as he was the very image and rebirth of the killer Shukaku who had disappeared from the face of the planet only two years ago. Orochimaru had convinced Baki, a rebel leader in the nation of Sun to let his wife be the surrogate mother of the child. He told them that it should not be that difficult for her, as the child would be sharing similar DNA (of Sasori, the woman's older brother). She couldn't handle being pregnant with a Psion, and the child burst it's way out of the womb prematurely. Baki abandoned the child eagerly after that, urging Orochimaru to deal with "the little monster". Orochimaru had killed the rebel for those words and gladly taken the child. It was the perfect thing to test his results against Subject 02 and the soon to be Subject 09.

The eighth was a beautiful boy unflinching in the cold with a constant smile. The windows frosted at his presence and people grew cold by simply meeting his gaze. A couple of researchers that touched him had severe cases of frostbite, their limbs often needing to be replaced with cybernetic ones.

And then, there was the ninth, a blond boy of nearly twelve months. Orochimaru's crowning achievement and most adored test subject. It was favored over the others because it could be tested with such versatility. He slept fitfully on the table, making earsplitting noises every once in a while. He had already picked up one language and was gaining more vocabulary by the second. They named it Nine for the nine talents it had already displayed at such a young age and because it was the last, the ninth experiment, to survive. It was a composite child, borne of the combined DNA of the famous dead Psionic civ-rights activists Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, as well as the dead younger brother of Tsunade-hime herself. If it was ever discovered that the child possessed DNA similar to that of the leader of Sun Nation, he could have the next position as rightful heir to the throne. That, and the child had been requested by Her Imperial Majesty Tsunade-hime of Sun Nation.

Tsunade-hime picked up the fussy child and cradled it as Orochimaru grinned wildly. He had not had this much success in years...not since himself.

"Kabuto." He said to a young adolescent beside him, "Bring Subject 09 some formula. We're going to raise it so that it becomes indestructible. I want to see how far I can take this." His fingers twitched at the thought of taking the experiment apart and putting it back together again. His fidgeting did not go unnoticed.

"How do we know this will work?" The blond known as Tsunade whispered. The ninth success had awoken and was emitting a deafening noise. Tsunade shushed the babe and crooned to it, intent on keeping the child calm. "Will he turn out like my brother?"

"We don't know, Tsunade. We can only wait and then study the outcome." Orochimaru decided to move each child to a separate location, different facilities, different environments, and a way to secure that they would not hatch a plan to escape. The children did not know it yet but they were capable of doing just that and so much more.

Orochimaru had an idea suddenly come upon him. What if he created a child – in secret – that possessed most of these abilities and more? What if that child had a power so great – so divine – that the child gained control over darkness and light itself? The scientist chuckled to himself as he set his sights on the ever-prosperous Uchiha clan.

* * *

_Years later..._

**I.**

"Does it hurt you if we shock you?"

They were always asking him things, he had noticed. Always. They would ask, _Why do you beg? Do you think someone will hear you? Is this bothering you that much?_ And yet, no matter how he answered, (yes it hurts, I don't want to anymore, please stop) the experimentation would ensue, pushing him to his limits and far beyond what he had ever thought he was capable of.

"...No," he said quietly. He dared not react to the electrode stimulation.

Something prodded him but he ignored it. "Check his condition. He is doing unreasonably well compared to the others."

"The First and Second have already escaped. It was seemingly impossible, but they did it..."

Nine focused in on that thought. Escape. Not a bad idea. No more of them. No more. He endured as they sliced him and watched in fascination as the skin knit itself back together as soon as it was damaged. He hated them.

"The eighth made his twelfth attempt and almost succeeded, and the fifth is already long gone...."

They dressed him and laid him back on the table when they finished for the day. Subject 09 was absolutely precious to them, a pet project, unlike the "others", supposedly. Others? What others? Where were they when obviously he needed help? If he called no one answered. He only reached someone in his dreams. So he did nothing. Doing something meant an anomaly in his daily attitude and anomalies were to be understood and picked apart and analyzed. Just like him.

"Nano...implementing...shouldn't be difficult..."

The voices Nine hated kept returning to him. Again and again they tormented him with their incessant whispers. His hearing was going. The sounds faded in and out, blaring then hushed, blaring then hushed.

"...ready...wish to name him...?"

He hated them.

"...personality...replicate...?"

They would not stop, ever. They were so loud, so loud.

"...The type has yet to reveal...."

It was their fault that he was suffering. Their fault.

"Maybe...like his progenitor...will later begin to show..."

And there was no escaping the noise, any noise. Any sound was amplified in his ears. Any footfall was like thunder crashing and thunder itself was hell. The little boy attempted to struggle against his bonds. He failed. It was futile, like everything else he did. Or, rather, did not. He had been laid out, immobile, on a cold hard surface, unable to do anything.

One of the voices, female, he knew it was, and so very very sad, said, "Why is he not responding?"

The other voice, an ambiguously masculine one that crawled against his skin, slithered as a snake does, hissed, "Peace, Tsunade-hime. You will have your little brother back before you know it. He will be just like the child. You will see how perfect he is."

The boy felt a pain in his arm. Another needle? What now? What else could they possibly do to him that they had not done already? He still remembered his last vivisection. His skin remembered the pain. He was struck by an idea. He wondered...could he prevent the needle from sticking in? He concentrated on that thought. What would resist a needle? Diamond. He would be as tough and hard as diamond.

The machines surrounding him beeped. His heart rate slowed. The one called Tsunade gasped. The boy's skin turned as hard as stone. As the scientist pressed the needle against the boy, it snapped.

The masculine voice hissed out laughter (or a revolting imitation of amusement). The sound made the boy feel disgusted, but he could not gag. He could do nothing but breathe slowly, in and out, in and out. He hated them. He hated them.

The thought faded as the snake-one laughed again. The white walls turned black. He hated them....

His world lost its focus entirely.

**II.**

He became aware again to the sound of sobs, muffled by a handkerchief. He struggled to do something, anything to stop the cries of pain. Those infuriating whimpering noises caused by suffering. Suffering? If he were capable of such an action, he would have scoffed. What could they possibly know of that word? What reason could the ones that did this to him possibly have for tears? What reasons greater than his? None. They paled in comparison.

He grew angry in his brooding. The people there never once gave a care to him. He had been rendered immobile for the greater part of his life, unable to even relieve himself without their regulating it. It was a pathetic existence. They had no idea that he was awake the entire time. And he could hear everything that was going on, from the insatiable couple that screwed each other constantly (and loudly) one floor below him, to the girl who kept crying to herself in a hall closet because she was so lonely. He had heard the women talking about him and how he could have been a looker if he would have grown up normally. He hated those empty-headed twits. He often heard them talking about their "problems" in the halls, on other levels of the Sound Facility. How their boyfriends just never treated them like queens or the man couldn't get it up quick enough. Maybe they hadn't had a good fuck in a long time, if what he was hearing was correct. He assumed it was. After all, his hearing was impeccable.

He hated them...

That enraged thought alone gave him the push he needed to command his useless muscles and bring them into action. He cracked an eye open for the first time in many hours and flinched, unused to the light and colors. Oddly enough, he kept trying to hear what he saw. He detected and listened to the vibrations of the woman's life functions. She looked older than him – certainly sounded older – that much he knew. But her look and sound were completely disproportionate. Her sound was that of a run-down human, while her look was that of a woman in full bloom.

He tried to raise his head and failed miserably. The woman noticed the rustling noises he made and looked over at him. Her eyes widened in shock as she registered what he had just done. She gaped, "Nine...? You...you aren't supposed to... The drugs...you should be sedated..."

The boy heard a quality in the woman's voice and pulse that indicated agitation. She was afraid. She shook her head, as if trying to deny what was right in front of her. Deny that her precious Nine had somehow wrenched himself out of his medicated haze. Stupid in the boy's opinion but then, a lot of things these people did were foolish. And very very bad.

He opened his mouth and forced his vocal cords to work, trying to replicate the vibrations he had detected coming from other males in Sound. "No...cry...." He cursed inwardly as he realized that speaking was harder than it sounded. He moistened his lips and tried again, "You should...not...cry.... You...have no...." You have no reason to. The words would not form, his tongue thick and heavy. He coughed and, wearied, his eyes closed of their own volition. He cursed the sedatives bitterly, wishing for a way to rid himself of them.

He was suddenly distracted by the rustling of a woman's clothes and her pulsations becoming louder. She took steps closer and he felt something soft brush against his forehead. What was she doing? She kissed him? Why? "I'm sorry. You're right. They wouldn't have wanted me to mourn them like this. I won't cry anymore. Thank you." A hand gently caressed his cheek.

_ No._

No, no, no; she could not do this. She could not treat him like that. It was unpardonable. After everything they had done to him, she acts so familiarly with him...like she has a special bond with him?

_No_.

He tried to shout, to scream, anything. Nothing worked, nothing happened. Despair washed his soul. And then, suddenly, he knew what had to be done. What he _could_ do. A pressure emitted itself from his throat, a high-pitched scream undetectable to normal humans and Psions alike. He heard something crack and felt millions of sharp things slice into his skin. Not good. He focused on being like diamond again and his skin repelled the sharp things. The woman was screaming for help and he screamed louder. He felt satisfaction as heard her body crumple to the ground.

A revelation came upon him. If he can make himself impermeable to objects, why not make himself immune to the sedative?

His entire being zeroed in on that notion. He emitted a different kind of scream this time, broken and scratchy. He felt his blood stir but instead concentrated on the drugs. The sedative particles in his bloodstream vibrated once, then burst. His eyes snapped open. Energy flooded him. He could hear the sounds of Sound facility as the waves moved against his skin. He looked down at the fallen woman. She had a strange shape, round in some places and even rounder in others. Her hair was long and shiny, and looking at his reflection in what was left of the glass, merely a lighter shade of his hair. He thought for a moment, then swung his bare legs over the side of the bed and took a step forward, wobbling before he decided that he would be able to walk steadily. He approached the glass and studied himself. He was small, and young. He didn't know how old he was, though. All he knew was that he had been there for a long, long time.

His face twisted with a lachrymose fury. His head filled with thoughts of wrecking the entire facility, just as they had destroyed his life. He roared. The vibrations caused by the sound were intense, cracking the walls, shaking the structure of the Sound Facility. Alarms went off, screeched. People whispered, yelped, wondering what possibly went on. The boy, vaguely satisfied with the damage he had done roared again, this time so loud that his own eyes bled. The building started to collapse. He fell over as it tilted and began to crumble. Pillars and supports beams came crashing down. He grinned, wishing to witness the completion of his devastation but he knew it was the time for him to escape. He raised a fist and reached out with his will, amplifying the soft sound of his hand moving through the air impossibly. As he smashed his fist into the wall, it exploded outward. Sunlight stretched out it's warm arms in to greet him. The noise of the morning was just a step away. He jumped out of the hole he had made, using the sound again to push himself to heights in the sky he had never before reached. He screamed at a low frequency, dissembling the grains in the concrete of the structure and collapsing the building completely. He watched as his cry began ending the lives of all who were in the Sound Facility. Nine sighed, reveling in the blessed quiet as he stood amid the debris for a few moments.

Freedom.

Freedom.


	2. The First Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not make claim to any rights concerning _Naruto_. If I did, Sakura would not be a character at all. Nor would Sasuke.

* * *

"I am a number that isn't equal to any of you." - The Blister Exists, Slipknot

* * *

**The First Chapter:** _"Killers in leather flock together..."_**  
**

_Present Day...._

Kakashi Hatake stepped through the dense wood, sighing. He could have done without all of this and been on his way to supper at his favorite restaurant Akimichi's House by then. His partner was waiting and he hated incurring her wrath. The woman's short-fused temper was notorious and terrifying. He cursed as he stumbled over the root of an exceedingly large tree. Irritated, as young people easily are, he growled. He lifted an arm and an arc of electricity wound its way up to his hand, where it curled into a crackling ball. Kakashi held it before him to light his way. Even with the light, he took a while in getting to the heart of the Forest of Yggdrasil. He glanced around, standing in the middle of the glade, a shaft of moonlight illuminating his hair. He ran a hand through the silver spikes on his head, his voice slightly muffled by the cover over the lower half of his face. _Subtlety be damned._

"Why all the secrecy?" Kakashi complained weakly. He despised histrionics. Drama always hindered jobs. And his job was one of the most important of all: keeping the languorous government satisfied and under the illusion that an incredibly influential crime family was not, in fact, the makers of the law of the Nation and the capitol of Sun. He addressed a seemingly unknown presence, "You could just as easily function without the mystery and subtle appearances. Look at the Division. _We _do fine." Even though they were practically magicians performing grand illusions and tricks for a bunch of fattened bureaucrats. The public's mentality was always to be considered. Unrest would never do.

A younger man chuckled from the shadows, his unnerving eyes piercing Kakashi with his gaze. "But then I wouldn't be half as successful as I am now. Besides, Yggdrasil has it's hand in every pocket out there, yet it remains above all, a looming shadow over the planet. That's an advantage we at the Gallows hold over you and your beloved Division. We can reach places you can't. And, anyway, some of us _like_ making creds. It _can _be useful from time to time." He stepped into the moonlight. "I called you here because I felt the stirrings of another Altered Child."

Kakashi glanced sharply at the man. "You too? Any of your operatives?" He knew that Yamato had a much more intricate organization under his wing, and that the man understood and knew the way each little piece of it functioned. The organization, Yggdrasil, was a living organism, complex and balanced as the very forest in which he stood.

The Second Child nodded, "Yes. Both of my wild ones as well as the Executioner in Roots." The Fifth, Seventh and Ninth. He would inform them as soon as possible. "And yours? I heard from an Aburame that you had recruited Sakura Haruno."

The First nodded, "She's my partner. As expected, she reminds me of the Lady Tsunade-hime. Same ridiculous strength, same intolerance for bullshit."

The Second looked solemn then. "It's amazing that Tsunade-hime was spared from Fox's destruction. I still wonder at it, myself." Both men were silent for a few moments, recalling the death-toll from their sobering pasts. "Have you heard from Orphan yet?"

"Yeah. So far, all I know is that he's going freelance. He sometimes joins up with Pariah, who doesn't like to get involved with the Nine. I know that he's trying to live a quiet life now." It was really too bad that the Soldiers were going to have to disrupt his happiness. "And that Pariah hasn't contacted the Hyuuga ever since they excommunicated him. He's dead to them. Although, I'm sure he's been keeping an eye on us lately. He's going to make a move soon. We'd do well to meet him half-way during the operation. He tends to..."

The Second smiled ruefully. "Oh, I remember the last time it happened." As soon as the Hyuuga had rejected him, Pariah had shut down emotionally and executed all of the head family – save for his little sisters. He spared them. After that he vanished. Rumor had it that the former heiress had been searching for him ever since. "Have you heard of the new Psion? The one that calls himself The Darkness?"

Hatake raised his brows. "How pretentious."

"Oh, I know."

* * *

**I.**

_Nine tilted his ear to the sky, then dropped to all fours. His bloodied eyes moved back and forth, scanning the area, the vessels in them bursting whenever he used the sound. He was a tough one, as there was a look of a certain ferocity about him, like a hound in the wild, all but forgotten by its master. His was the kind that had learned to survive on his own, from birth in death. He was emaciate, covered in numerous scars, long and jagged, as well as a curious scarring around his wrists, the reminiscent of cuffs. Like an animal, chained. Compounding the sense of barbarism, the youth was clothed only in ragged black pants, torn and frayed to the point where it seemed to have disintegrated right up to the knee. A dark birthmark of whiskers, six black slashes across his cheeks, should have softened his appearance, given him a light-hearted, foxy look. It did not. He looked hostile. Monstrous. _

_ His head lifted at the slightest sound of movement, and he ponderously gave a low rumble deep in his throat, his voice hoarse. His claws lengthened and his muscles tensed – a result of the alterations he was subjected to. His head tilted to the side, he sat back on his haunches and waited. There was something coming. He was in no danger for he recognized what it was and understood the ease with which he could terminate it._

_ "You must be the Ninth." A man stepped out of the wood. The branches parted for him. "I'm glad I found you. It wouldn't be long before another agent of Sound got to you first." The man appeared to be in his late twenties, quite pallid, his bony frame towering above the adolescent boy. He had a messy head of hair and wide unblinking eyes that stared disconcertingly at Nine from the darkness. "I escaped long ago as well, with the First Child and the others. I've been looking for you - I've come with a proposition." The boy listened for the man's life-pulse and couldn't find it. He concentrated harder and discovered that the man's life-pulse was there, however it imitated the plant-life vibrations around them. Interesting._

_ The boy found his voice. "Pro...positite...? You...? Who...you? Name...?" It had been so long since he had spoken to another sentient being, so long since he had encountered one. He found it difficult to form words._

_ The man grinned creepily. "I am the Second Child. They named me Tenzou. But, I named myself Yamato Morino. And you?"_

_ The boy stood slowly. "Me?" He wandered over to the side of a tree and then climbed it, running and then jumping from branch to branch until he landed in an apple tree. He looked much like a beast. His eyes flickered back to the color of the sky. "Ah," he exclaimed happily, "lucky! ...found... mhn, apples."_

_ The man nodded. "Yes, you. What is your name?"_

_ The boy pondered over this. He thought back to his memories of the Sound Facility. He heard mention of the names of the people he had been formed from. Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze...so... "Uzumaki...." He though about what he did to the Facility. It was in ruins, as though a hurricane or maelstrom of demons had...that was it. Maelstrom. "Naruto Uzumaki."_

_ The man smiled. "That's a good name." He sat down on the ground, "How would you feel about joining a Family? Subject 07 and 05 have already agreed to join me."_

_ "Family?"_

_ Yamato encouragingly nodded again. "Yes, full of people who are similar to us. Psions."_

_ Psion. That was a term Nine...Naruto had not heard in a while. "People same in Family? What we doing?"_

_ "What we'll be doing?" A dark laugh, like the rustling of leaves and the shade under a forest canopy. "Anything we want."_

The one who had previously been known as Nine sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his temple to clear the headache that his repressed memories were causing him. He ran his hands over his eyes, squinting at the skylight above his bed. The stars were visible that night. They twinkled, asking him to tempt fate. He knew better than to wish on them. Stars were so far away that, by the time they heard his wish, it would be too late. He sighed, staring at the gray walls around him, the synth-units that only served the function of comfort, keeping the temperature level only ten degrees higher than his own. Unwelcome recollections flooded him. He shook his head to clear away the thoughts, without any success.

The images came rushing back.

He gritted his teeth; he was sick of his dreams and memories becoming one. He despised reliving his past. He had already _passed_ through the experience at the time it had occurred so why live it again? It was called _past_ for a reason. He forced himself to think of what he did, where he was.

He lived in the Sun Nation, working as a Specialist in a mercenary syndicate that was run by Yamato Morino, Boss of Yggdrasil. He was only twenty(?) years old, but he had risen quickly to the top in the span of five years, now a favorite of "Grandfather" Sarutobi, an influential force within Roots. Naruto was given governance over Roots, the criminal borough of Yayoi, given the title of Fox. His word was law there, not that the people of Roots followed any law to begin with.

He sighed with a weariness that was usually found in traumatized veterans and the old Commoners that waited for death and moved to shut the window above his headboard. That window, that small square that let in moonlight, was the only window in the humble three-room (bathroom, bedroom, kitchen/dining unit: three rooms) apartment he called home. He liked his modest accommodations. They suited him and brought him down to earth during times when he felt like a god. The apartment reminded him of the fact that he made blood money, killed in order to live. It was dirty way to go on, but the only way he knew how.

Naruto stood and trudged to a small chest, drawing out some clothes. A dark blue tank and black cargoes: form-fitting, loose, easy to move in, and perfect for what he did for a living. He briefly stared at the image of himself on the reflective plexi-wall, lean, toned, not bad-looking. Excepting the numerous odd-looking surgical scars on his body, of course. But then, the Sixth Child, known to many as Angel, had always said that chicks dig scars. Angel was sweet like that.

He was tall for his age, though he knew that when he was younger he had been short. It made him feel strange, in a way. He could barely recognize himself – he had grown up from being a little twerp running around in the forest Sanctum. His brow knit and he turned away from the sight, pulling on the pants and shirt, slipping into combat boots.

Naruto glanced at the necklace that lay on his bedside table. The turquoise energy crystal. It was a gift from Angel. She claimed it would balance his energy and moods, harmonize the frequencies of his soul or something like that. He fastened it around his throat without a second thought: it was a precautionary measure he always had to take. Often, his temper got the better of him and he went off into a rage, berserk and blood-hungry, attacking anything that moved. Because of this, Yamato and Angel used the energy crystal as a fail-safe to keep him from destroying practically everything in his sight. Once he got going, hardly anyone could stop him. (That was, after all, how he had destroyed the Sound Facility, single-handed.) As a Psion, he was strong. Even stronger than most because his power was astonishingly amplified, he later learned, by the genetically manipulative nanotechnology the researchers at Sound had implanted in him. The youth did acknowledge that his success and skills wouldn't have been possible without the nanotech.

He would be grateful to the dead bastards that had altered him if he still didn't hate them so goddamned much.

Naruto's boots squeaked as he loped over to the miniature and rather forlorn (and barren) fridge in his small kitchen unit and swigged some milk. Tasted like cold, liquid tree-bark; just what he loved. He would need to get another carton soon: this one was running out.

His sky-blue piccu (palm-sized informational communicative computing unit) whirred and glowed. He tapped the screen and a holographic profile rose up, informing him of the new and special job from someone requesting him and his expertise. Not that he had any expertise to speak of, except maybe destruction. It was practically his middle name.

He smiled slightly and shrugged on his long leather coat, sturdy and black. He liked the weight of it on his shoulders and the feel of it against his hands. Made him feel more secure. He checked the pockets to make sure that his Titans (titanium rings) were with him and exhaled his relief. They looked like ordinary rings, but in his hands, they were a weapon. His favorite, in fact. His Titans were preferred because they easily amplified whatever sound he made, increased destructive potentiality on impact, and allowed for a flexibility that brass knuckles didn't have. Thus, they were illegal, but he cared not a whit when it came to the law. _Any _nu-black market weapons in a Psion's possession was considered felonious. So, it made no difference either way.

He jingled his coin-creds in Gama, the outdated frog-like coin-purse that he had owned since forever, and pocketed that as well. Coin-creds were coin-shaped transparent synthetic units that held and accessed a citizen's credit holdings. Most units had a hole in the center. People usually carried three or four of the coin-creds with them on a string or a cord. They were useful. Especially to Naruto. Never knew when he needed to pay for property damage.

The tiny piccu whirred again and he squinted at the sleek device, unsure of what to make of the new information. Only one word was showing on the screen, a name that completely threw him for a loop: Hinata Hyuuga. He frowned, puzzled. His long, naturally spiky hair fell forward and he brushed it back. It fell forward again. _Hyuuga?_ He didn't understand. _What would one of the most prominent families in the nation of Sun want with Yggdrasil?_ It made no sense. The family owned a business that was clean and did nothing shady. They were very private but always legal and regal. It was weird, but that mattered little; he did weird well. It was his thing.

He informed Yggdrasil through his piccu that he'd check it out at the very least. The reply was, _Good. Now, hurry_. Naruto took off into the night, jumping out of his window and leaping across rooftops, his coat flapping behind him. He grinned rakishly. He had a feeling this job would be one hell of a ride.

**II.**

The capitol of Sun Nation, named Yayoi, was essentially a gigantic forested city-state carved into a mountain. There were three districts. First, there was the upper crust, and nothing ever broke the surface of it where the wealthiest and the aristocrats dwelt, called the Heights. The government officials resided there along with all of the buildings like the city hall. It was agreed upon that Kakashi Hatake was in charge of that one. He knew how to deal with bureaucrats. Below it was the ever-changing population of Commoners (common people without any Psionic talent to speak of) and average Psions that lived in the borough of Providence. Commoners lived alongside the Psions in the suburbs, the countryside of Yayoi. Then, there were the criminals of Roots. The people there belonged to Konoha-gumi, and were mostly low-level psychics that knew enough to take care of themselves and anyone else who crossed them or powerful Psions that owed loyalty to a crime family. Roots was like a house infested with scum and insects of the criminal underground. Everywhere, there were street vendors selling their foods and wares and services. Con artists who proclaimed to be have Psi, knowing that if they really were able to use such abilities, they wouldn't be proclaiming it for all to know.

Anything else lay on the outside, which was Sanctum. Sanctum was the huge forest on the mountain, lush and thick, housing most of the wildlife of the capitol.

Naruto loved Yayoi. It was, after all, why he joined Yggdrasil, the group of Psions who cleaned up the messes that the brass of the Heights couldn't. In order to keep the public fear under control, the superiors of Interpol created a new section within the police force in order to fight psychic crime, which came to be known as the Division.

Naruto laughed inwardly at the thought of the Division. The last time he had encountered those pricks he had been subject to intense jackassity. When they learned he was a Specialist from Roots and one of the most feared workers of the Gallows-Tree, they had let him go. Roots was never something to be messed with. Neither was he. He suddenly stopped, dropping to the ground to walk the rest of the way. He let his feet carry him, nodding to the passerby of Roots as they inclined their head in deference to his position as Fox.

Frowning, he remembered that there was this one oddly child-like Division officer called – _What was her name?_ – Sakura Haruno who kept asking him questions. She had an odd way of interrogating suspects. She played the roles of the good cop and the bad cop alternately. He remembered hearing something weird about her bodily functions' vibrations. They were moving so slowly...it was almost as though they weren't.... Something in his brain clicked. _Of course_. She was somehow resistant to decay. She had slowed her aging on down to the particles of her body, halting the effect of entropy on herself physically. It was interesting. Interesting, but...something like that should _not_ be humanly possible yet. Although, technically he and Boss Yamato weren't supposed to be humanly possible either. Naruto laughed to himself, earning a few startled glances from passersby. He wondered if Haruno was an altered Psion, like he and the Boss were. Then he shook his head. That was too coincidental. The nine had promised to each go about their own way years ago. No way could they have all ended up in the same place again. Could they?

His attention flicked to the side as his constant sonar picked up a noise to his left; there was a subtle change in the air, a shift in the small sound wave currents along the sidewalk. He swiftly turned to catch a young woman who came crashing into his arms. There was an uncertain moment before Naruto regained his balance. He studied her while she caught her breath. She was pale, flushed from physical strain and her heart beat erratically, like the sound of a butterfly's wings beating in the air. She was shorter than he was, definitely curvier, and pretty, in an I'm-a-timid/shy/sweet-and-delicate-heiress kind of way. Her clothes weren't flashy but he could definitely tell that they were custom-made. She looked like a frightened child, had the sort of innocence some men liked to corrupt. Luckily for her, Naruto was not that kind of man.

He released her, leaving a hand on her shoulder, and looked into her eyes. "Hey, there." He noticed that her irises were pale, a pearly lavender, and wondered if she was blind. "You okay?"

Impossibly, she flushed even darker under the bright neon lights of Roots. "Uh, yes. Fine, thank you. You wouldn't happen to know...um...do you know where I can find the Old Yew? The World-Tree?" She seemed anxious as she tucked a loose strand of indigo-tinted hair behind her ear.

Naruto stilled as he processed what she said. "...What?" She wanted to go to Yggdrasil with a request. But, therin lay the problem. Unlike most other groups, Yggdrasil had no home base, no secret headquarters. It was, in fact, a well-known organization that was whispered to others through word of mouth, almost all digital. A network of people that knew each other, only relating to each other the tasks they were assigned to or jobs they did joint work with. What was a nice-looking girl like her doing asking for a place like that?

"Where can I find the Executioner of the Gallows?" She was asking again.

Yggdrasil was referred to as the Gallows because asking for its operatives assistance meant that a person's life was in danger. It meant homicide or suicide for the clients and the members of the syndicate. Someone almost always ended up dead. Amazingly, though, Naruto had managed to stay alive and kicking for over four years as a Specialist. That did not happen often. Only eight other operatives had managed to do the same.

Naruto shook his head. "You sure you know what you're asking? The Executioner's too much for a girl like you. You'll want someone with a little more heart."

"The Fox of Roots, then. Take me to _him_." She was a very naive girl. Anybody could have pretended to know what she was referring to, and even if they did know, many operatives of Yggdrasil were a rough bunch...a lot more rough than the Fox was. Naruto told her this.

She nodded vigorously, "I know that. But I can trust you. I _saw_ it."

Naruto understood then, hearing that her mental frequency pulsated at an accelerated rate rather unlike most others: she was a Psion, not a Commoner. In a way, her frequency was similar to his or Yamato's frequency. She wasn't the average Psion, either. By saying that she _saw_, she meant that she was a human with the gift of Sight, meaning she had some form of clairvoyance. And if she was as strong as Naruto thought she was, it was entirely probable that she could discern the inner nature of a person immediately, perceive things about them by _seeing_ into their past or aura. _Interesting_. He would ask questions later. "Alright," he said, kneeling down. "Get on." It would be faster if she rode him to the Gallows. "Get on my back; I'm gonna give you a ride. Don't be scared. I won't do anything bad to you."

The girl seemed puzzled at what he was saying. "What...? _Ride?_ Why?"

"Like you guessed," he whispered hurriedly, "I'm a Psion. But I got a unique ability, a rare one, you know? You'll understand soon." He smiled as benevolently as he could. Which was not that benevolent. But it seemed to work on her. The girl nodded and seated herself. Naruto looked over his shoulder at her. "You ready? Hang onto me and _do_ _not_ _let_ _go_."

He jumped upward again and she screamed but they were moving so quickly that she left the scream behind. She clutched at his shoulders fearfully just as they touched the ground again. "We're here." He slowly lowered her to the ground, putting an arm around her because she shook terribly. He patted her back. "There. That wasn't so bad. Right?"

The girl threw up in response.

**III.**

"I'm so sorry." She apologized for the millionth time as they stepped through the Forest of Yggdrasil, which was really the Sanctum.

The Sanc housed the poor and so-wealthy-or-dangerous-that-it-was-ridiculous-to-entertain-the-thought-of-messing-with folk. It was actually the extremely large overgrown botanical garden in Yayoi that had grown to accommodate all of the runaways and wild animals. The Boss Yamato lived there in harmony with the flora. He was a down-to-earth kind of guy.

"It's just..." The soft moonlight that slipped through the canopy emphasized the classic beauty in her features. Flawless porcelain skin, hourglass figure, a heart-shaped face and a cute.... She was way more than pretty. Gorgeous would be a better word. Naruto shook his head. He could not afford to think that way, could not afford to get messed up with others' business.

He laughed mirthlessly, "I should have warned you, huh?" He pushed through a hedge and stepped into the Boss' "office". "Yo, Boss. We got a certain someone looking for somethin'." The grove at the heart of the Sanc was airy and vibrant, as always. All of the plants were thriving. There were three willow trees at the far end of the grove and ivy and climbing roses coiled around and threaded the trunks up the branches and higher. Naruto listened for the pulse of his boss and kicked a nearby tree. It grunted. Naruto scowled, "Get outta there, Yamato."

The grains in the tree bark shifted and moved as Yamato edged his way out of the organic matter. The boss glanced at the two newcomers. "You could have _knocked_, Naruto," he scowled as he padded across the dirt and moss floor of his grove and waved his hand. A willow bent to pick him up and and he stepped up to sit among the branches. "I hate it when you kick me." Not only was Boss Yamato able to manipulate all vegetation and sense the state of the natural environment, he was practically a plant himself, sun-bathing constantly and able to change his matter's composition in that of a plants'. It was odd, though. He only ever wore loose slacks: he hated clothes because they interfered with his energy-absorption yet refused to go about naked. "I was sleeping, you damned delinquent. Now, what is it?"

"It's a girl. Anyone with eyes could see that."

"Don't be a smartass. I meant, what do you want?" Yamato massaged his temples. He hated long days. Nights. Whatever. And he had yet to inform Naruto of The Darkness.

Naruto shrugged, his hands behind his head. "Hell if I know. I only came here because _you said someone requested my special services_. Then, I met this girl on the way," he gestured to the young woman, who glanced at him in shock.

"You're a _Specialist_?"

He nodded. "My full name is Naruto Uzumaki. My streetname is Fox. I got the title from 'Grandfather' Sarutobi of the Konoha-gumi." Old Man Sarutobi had said Naruto reminded him of the youko spirit-animals of the ancient legends. The name Fox was also a nod to his experiment number, his mentality, and personality. Naruto was cheeky, clever, malicious but sometimes kind. It all depended on his mood; the man was fickle. "I'm a Specialist because I can do a lot of things with my Psi." Naruto decided not to mention the rampages he went on. Those were, in fact, the real reason he was known as Fox among his colleagues. He reached for the crystal he wore around his neck, used to quell his berserk-rage. It lay cool against his skin, pulsed once in reaction to his thought process, and stilled. "My Psionic talent is the natural ability to control and create sound waves. Sonokinesis." He shrugged, "That's how we were going so fast- moving at the speed of sound." Sonic speed was one of his favorite aspects of his Psi. He had a lot of fun with it.

"You know the head of the Konoha-gumi?"

He shrugged. A lot of people Psion and Commoner alike, knew the Konoha-gumi Boss. "Yeah. We're old friends. We help each other out."

The young woman's eyes widened. "_You're _the one I requested." She bowed and pleaded, "Please. My friends and I need your help." She sounded so earnest. Naruto looked to Yamato for help, but the boss shook his head. It was up to the "Leaves" of the "World-Tree" whether or not they wanted to or could take the request of the clients and Specialists could always pick and choose their jobs. They got a lot of pay for what they did and could afford to reject a few offers.

Yggdrasil was composed entirely of mercenary Psions, called Leaves. Each of the Leaves belonged to one of the five Branches of the Great Tree: Hackers, responsible for every type of intelligence gathering possible; Sweepers, who erased the memories and repaired the (public, political, environmental, mental, physical) damage done to the collateral; Hunters, who tracked, tailed or killed their bounty; Mediators, those who resolved any conflict and healed every wound, and Specialists.

Naruto shook his head, "Then, why didn't your friends come to me on their own time?" He didn't understand. Hyuuga Clan members were so uptight; they probably didn't want any of this Yggdrasil business getting out. But it made everything harder for a Leaf to do it's job.

"I'm a courtesan from the House of Hyuuga under the Imperial family. I had a vision..." The Hyuuga girl sighed. "My friends and I are from Division." _Uh-oh. A dog of the government. Not good._ "There's something strange happening with some of the Psions that work there. One of my good friends...someone important to her...it's important that we find him. I've seen what happens if we don't."

That sounded complicated. Naruto had a personal policy to never get involved with others' relationships. Shit got messy. "But.... Well... I mean, you couldn't just get a Mediator? Or a Hunter?" Anything to get out of this one. And to think that he'd been _shaking_ with anticipation earlier that evening.

The girl suddenly seemed about to cry. Perhaps he had sounded too nonplussed. "The Hunter is mortally wounded and comatose. He is a very close friend of mine and he used to be my bodyguard. He was an Inuzuka." So, that was why she looked so morose. One of the whispered hound-people from the Great Plains to the west had been her best friend and protector. A significant loss, both emotionally and in terms of her security. The Inuzuka were shape-shifting Psions who hunted alongside and lived with the wild wolves they had somehow befriended (according to their legend the tribe was actually _descended _from wolves) were experts in tracking and hunting. Hunting was their way of life. If the pursuer or target had somehow slipped through the iron-clawed grip of an Inuzuka, then it was great cause for concern. Naruto wondered what she thought he could do to make a difference. Being a bodyguard wasn't his deal. "Right now my friend, she...please help me. Help us. I'm _begging _you." She bowed to him. Went down on her knees and prostrated herself like a one asking a boon of a god.

Naruto inwardly grimaced. Tragic stories _always_ got him. He was such a goddamned bleeding heart. He hated it. And the hero-worship tended to do him in. He gritted his teeth, attempting to snuff that tiny - but bright - spark of compassion inside with all his might it flared to life and won. He sighed, defeated, "Alright." He extended his hand and lifted her up. _Fucking bleeding heart_. "I need your terms specified: my exact position explained in full, the guidelines on how you wish me to conduct myself and my business, how long you desire the utilization of my services, and what the payment will be."

"Thank you. So much." Hinata closed her eyes and bowed to him again. "I have already forwarded the meeting place for the arrangements to be made. Once you arrive at the location, my family will brief you on your payment and your duties." She sounded like a true Hyuuga businesswoman then, a real heiress to the dynasty of healers.

Naruto again looked to Yamato for assistance but the guy had already wandered off, disinterested once he found out that the two had already met. Naruto growled inwardly. The boss could be so irritatingly irresponsible at times that it pissed off most of the Leaves of Yggdrasil. "Listen; go back to Division and tell your friend that I'll help or whatever. Okay? Now, shoo." He paused for a moment, waiting for the girl to leave. "_Yamato. I know you're here,_" he snarled. The man melded out of the oak tree again. Naruto gritted his teeth. "D'you got a strange feeling from this thing too?"

Yamato nodded, kneeling by a stream to sip at the waters. He had no doubt in his mind that they were sanitary. After all, it was he who kept them clean. "Yeah. I'm thinking you should have some support. I've got some reliable sources in the Division...well, I'm just going to say that you'll need back-up."

"Who you gonna link?"

"The Executioner and..."

The Psion called Executioner was always reliable. Everyone knew that. In order to be able to keep the psychopaths of Roots in line, he had to be. They were afraid of him there. His chosen name was Sai Kiriya, and he had worked on several occasions with Yggdrasil in Roots. "The Executioner." They said he was a soul-stealer. Naruto tilted his head, considering. Executioner. He could work with that. "Alright. Cool. And...?"

"Do you know of the Specialist known as The Demon? Gaara Akuno?"

Naruto knew of him. The Psion said to be the reincarnation of Shukaku or the serial killing Sasori who had disappeared over twenty years ago. Around the same time, the heir to the Sky Nation throne went missing. Naruto and Yamato knew the truth of the matter, though. The Seventh Soldier wasn't the reincarnation. He was the _clone_ of the _two_, as insane and bloodthirsty as Shukaku and as intelligent and ruthless as Sasori. He was said to be as dangerous as Fox on a rampage – _all_ _the_ _time_. "Oh, yeah, I remember him. Wait... _He's_ my _back_-_up_?" _That would be as dangerous as walking around with a blade hanging overhead_. "Yamato, you can't be serious."

Yamato shrugged. "They say he's gotten better."

Naruto snorted. "Better at what? Killing?"

* * *

Kakashi Hatake moved along the power lines of the city bouncing from wire to wire, a streak of silver light. He stopped in front of a short woman, transforming back into a tall, silver-haired man around his early thirties, having the thin frame of a scarecrow. The woman had the shapeless body of a girl but her eyes said _woman_. She appeared quite distinctive, her hair as pink as the cherry blossoms in spring and her eyes as green as a blade of grass. But that was really all about her that stood out. She looked like an amiable, kind, gentle person. Kakashi knew though, that she had one hell of a temper. That was why her work-name was "The Amazon". He sighed, "Sorry it took so long. Met up with an old friend."

Sakura Haruno waved it away with a gesture that said she pardoned his tardiness with good humor. "I'm used to it. If you weren't late I'd be worried. Come on. Dinner reservations are at eight." She was putting on a brave front since what had happened to her fiance, so he had decided to treat her to something nice.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and knew she could tell that he did. "Well, then. Let's bolt."

She looked at him. "That has got to be the lamest lightning-pun I have ever—"

"Impertinent girl. Shut up."

They were gone in a flash.

* * *

The Darkness sighed, overcome by boredom. His shallow ink-pools narrowed with distaste as he watched another piece of his former human family's domain get massacred by his followers. It was all for his revenge. The humans would pay dearly for what they had done to him. His expression hardened at the thought. He was glad to have finally tracked down and be rid of that monstrous Orochimaru. The thought of that wretched creature gave him chills. A naked female stepped up from behind him, slinking around him in small circles like a cat, practically purring. His eyes flicked to hers momentarily as he surveyed the dully repetitive scene below. His black silk robes fluttered in the breeze, his pallid form tight with desire at the sight of her. Her crimson eyes flashed brightly, hotly, and he instantly understood.

"What troubles you, Darkness?" Karin murmured softly, still weak-kneed and drunk off of their latest sexual liaison mere moments before. "Come back into me," she rubbed against him slowly, sensuously, taking deep satisfaction in how quickly he became stiff with wanting, "and forget the tedium of these mortals' attempts at survival. You have more than enough time to kill them all. The Serpent is already dead. Enjoy me." It was an appealing idea. No wonder Karin acted as his adviser.

Sasuke gazed at her stoically and trailed a finger down her side, eliciting from her a soft moan. He nodded after a moment. "Yes..." He told himself that she was necessary for his revenge. He would make her scream. He would drown himself in her. And briefly forget the pain of the alteration, his lost love, and his new identity as The Darkness.

* * *

Four men were situated near a pond with waterlilies floating and dragonflies flitting about, the distant croaking of frogs echoing throughout the Sanctum. Yamato Morino sat on a tree stump. He scratched his chin, "Dawn will soon arrive."

Naruto glanced at the Boss incredulously. "Sometimes, I swear you have no idea how creepy you are. The hell is with this 'I feel the coming of the sun' shit? You sound like a friggin' vampire. And look like one, too." He looked at the lot of them collectively. "You and your two oh so friendly companions here – Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-damned-for-all-eternity."

Gaara Akuno stared malevolently at Naruto Uzumaki, who flinched under the other man's harsh stare. _Whoa_. And he thought _he_ had a hate-filled gaze? If Gaara's eyes held any more hatred, they would be overflowing with horrid black liquid that drained the life out of anyone who caught the man's gaze. Naruto knew that, when in the business of killing, a guy had to look the part. All the time. Gaara certainly fit the bill. He was always unstable, always had been. And it was his instability that made him all the more dangerous, especially since he started to become stronger.

The black-eyed man known as the Executioner smiled blandly at Naruto's smart-ass comment. "How clever. I see why you are called Fox. I do admit my pallor is quite deathly." He was clothed all in black – long sweeping coat, buckle-up boots, long-sleeved shirt, jeans – and he gave off the sense that he felt nothing. At all. "I do not often go out into the sunlight." Maybe the guy _was_ a vampire. He was certainly pretty enough to be. And seemed lethal enough with it.

The Demon, Gaara himself, was clad in a slim black floor-sweeping trench that hid his torso and flared when he walked. A cool effect. He also sported slim-fitting (black) pants (with straps and buckles that seemed to have no purpose whatsoever) and steel-toe boots.

The two were prime examples of what Naruto had always believed about Goth fashion: it would never die. Ironically.

"Well, look at that," Naruto quipped. "We match. Ain't that cute? What's our team color? Wait—don't tell me, I know this—black! I was right, wasn't I? Well, we _definitely_ need a team name if we're gonna work together. Whaddaya say? Our team name could the Trench-coat Triplets. What about Gang Goth? Or the Black-robed Barons! The Dukes of Darkness—ack!" He was cut off as a tree branch smacked him upside his head. "Yamato! What the hell?" Unfair that Yamato had the advantage when it came to attacks. They were surrounded by plants.

Yamato grimaced as he rubbed his temples. "You're being obnoxious. And loud." The man's expression abruptly changed into one of peace. Yamato was always on edge until he sensed that the sun came up. Dawn had to have arrived just then.

Naruto shrugged noncommittally. "Can't help it. It's a side-effect of my Psi."

"Sonokinesis makes you obnoxious?"

"No, it makes me loud. I get obnoxious 'cuz I get bored easily." He looked at Yamato. "So... Tell us what we're really here for."

Yamato nodded. "It has to do with all of your latest commissions. Naruto, you were hired by the Hyuuga girl in order to help her track someone lost to her. Gaara, you have been killing off half of the researchers on the surviving Sound team. And Sai, you've been ordered to terminate the Darkness. My friend at Division, the Chief there, is also related to it. His good friend and partner's lover went rogue. He warned me about The Darkness, asked me to look into it. I've also sensed it."

Gaara spoke for the first time that night. "Same here."

Sai's voice held a hint of puzzlement, "And I as well."

"Me too." Naruto narrowed his gaze, "Are you telling us...what _are_ you telling us?"

Sai supplied the answer. "He is implying that these events are related and, since our commissions coincide, that we work together towards a common, broader goal."

"Well," Yamato's eyebrows shot up. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"You give me too much credit, Morino."

"No, really, Sai. I'm not that articulate."

Sai was silent; he had nothing to say to that.

Gaara inclined his head, "I can handle working with these...two." He stood, managing to make the movement seem menacing. Naruto had to appreciate that. Anyone who can make standing while holding a dandelion flower appear threatening was to be applauded. "Where do we start?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, thinking. "We should get a hold of Angel." He was referring to the young woman called Ino Yamanaka, possessor of the DNA of the famous Psionic healer and ruler of Spirit Nation, Inoichi Yamanaka. She was the sixth child to be altered and a very good friend of Naruto's. "And Pariah and Orphan. They could be a huge help."

Sai nodded. "I see. Angel is very good at tracking. She could work with you two and Pariah. He is more than capable."

Gaara added, "And the rest are because we need them to destroy back this...newcomer."

Naruto smirked roguishly. "Yeah. I don't see how this "Darkness" guy gets off thinkin' he's top shit in _our town_. We're gonna take him down a few notches."

Yamato smiled to himself. He knew they would work well together. Killers in leather flock together as the old adage went. At least, he thought it did. "Alright," he began, "Naruto. I want you to meet with the Hyuuga clan for Miss Hyuuga and understand your duties. You are to begin working for her effective immediately. Now, Executioner. Find Angel. She's currently in the..." he paused, searching for the plant-feel that signified her location. "...district Providence. Explain the situation with her. Demon..." There was a pause while Yamato favored the unstable young man with a long measuring look. "I want you working with Fox."

Gaara snarled, "The Hyuuga won't want me there." Hardly anyone wanted him anywhere. _Hard to find your place in society when even the big bad criminals shun you._

Yamato rolled his eyes again and grimaced inwardly. Kids complained too much. "Say that you're his bodyguard or something. I don't care. As long as you two stick together. I'll pull resources and see if I can contact Pariah and Orphan on my own. If not, then get Angel to find them. Does that suit you all?"

The three nodded as one.

"Then go."

The Executioner somehow disappeared from view, and Fox and Demon were gone as soon as he gave the order.

Yamato shook his head. "Darkness, huh?"


	3. The Second Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not make any claim to _Naruto _or the characters.

* * *

"Hope is important because it can make the present moment less difficult to bear. If we believe that tomorrow can be better, we can bear a hardship today."

- Thich Nhat Hanh, (Vietnamese Monk, Activist and Writer. b.1926)

* * *

**The Second Chapter****: **_"No morning is a good morning..."  
_

The morning grew bright and the sun shone through Yayoi's sky, the beams bursting through the window and casting light upon a young woman known as Ino Yamanaka. She was gorgeous and fair, with the longest of locks hanging far past her waistline, silvery gold in color. Her crystalline blue eyes stared back at her in the window glass, the solemnity unusual in a girl with such a bright temperament and sunny attitude. She sighed, plastered a dazzling smile on her face. She had to forget the pressure of emotions that she sensed. She inhaled deeply again and released her breath slowly, clearing her mind of turmoil.

She rose and dressed herself, studying her face in the mirror on her synth-wardrobe. It had been a long while since anyone had stood in front of the that mirror with her. The last person to do that had been...

_She took a shuddering breath and lay back on the mattress beside him. He looked at her and grinned, his hand sliding down the contours of her body. It paused on the swell of her hip and squeezed her butt. She swatted his hand away and laughed, "You're such an animal."_

_ He nuzzled her, his teeth tugging on her earlobe. "Know that, Captain Obvious. Don't have to tell me." A low rumble was coming from his chest; he was purring._

_ She laughed again, resting her hand on his flat abdomen. She smiled as he snuggled into her: Fox was a master in the art of cuddling. She always felt safe around her boy. He was fun, weird, and altogether nonsensical, but that was what made him great. She sighed._

_ He momentarily stopped purring. "I...didn't hurt you again, did I?" He was a sweet boy, always asking after her well-being. "I'm sorry, Angel."_

_ She looked up, smiling as she gently kissed him. "Fox, don't worry. It stops hurting after the first few times. And if it hurt, then it was a good hurt." She kissed him again, harder this time. "I'm fine." He returned her kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and exploring it. He pulled back and smirked. "What?" she asked._

_ "I made you squeal."_

_ She blushed and hit him with a pillow, "Shut up!"_

_ "You know you did." He laughed loudly, catching her by the wrists and rolling on top of her. "Say it."_

_ "No." She turned her head aside and bit her lip. She refused to believe she squealed. Her brow knit and she butted her head against his, slipping out of his grip. He caught her around the waist before she could get off of the bed and kissed her neck. "Animal!"_

_ He snickered. "What, are you Major Redundancy now, too?" She kicked out uselessly (he was behind her) and they fell back onto the bed. "Say it or I'll make you."_

_ She struggled again, powerless. She fell limp. "You could try, stupid fox."_

_ "I'll succeed, pretty angel." He shot her a wicked grin and fell on her, tickling and teasing her senseless. She squealed and shot out of the bedroom. He backed her against the wall, caging her between his arms. "Now, you can't run." He watched her lower her pale eyelashes coyly. "I definitely got you to squeal."_

_ Angel sighed. "Fine. I squealed."_

She shook her head to clear it of the past. That was over with now. The both of them moved on from the need to comfort one another in the most intimate of ways. They were more mature, able to handle more alone.... She gathered her purse and, checking her hair one last time in a hall mirror, walked out the door. _What to do today? The shop wouldn't open until later..._

She smiled. She knew the perfect place.

Fifteen minutes later, she sat contentedly at her favorite vintage teashop. It was small, sitting on a corner in Province, filled with cushioned iron-wrought chairs and pillowed window-seats. This was the kind of place where a girl could relax, enjoying her tea and a good novel. Ino picked up a blueberry scone and buttered it, thinking. Over two centuries had passed and, still, tea shops had not changed. Small wonders.

Of course, many things had not changed. Most of the Commoners in the world still hated what they didn't know about, they feared what they hated, and they had no idea what true fear was.

However, Ino knew. She knew very well what true fear was. She had felt it crawling through her veins as she struggled to get away from her captors many years ago. It was a good thing her friends Shadow and Fox had shown her all the good hiding places. She remembered Shadow's slight, pineapple-headed form as he led her by hand through the forest, enveloping them in shadow, moving in the shade. She remembered the sensation of blood flowing powerfully and swiftly through her veins, felt the pounding of her own heart as they sent other Psions to track her. But, Shadow had hidden her well from them. She still owed him a huge debt because of it. Currently, she was working for him in order to pay off that debt, gleaning information and extending his network. Helping him manage the shop, joining him in business. That sort of thing.

Ino picked up her cup with great delicacy. It was quite expensive so normally she handled it with care. However, her hands slipped, and the cup dropped to the tile floor when the clanging of bells brought the arrival of a new customer to her attention. The customer was tall, very unlike most of those in the country Ino currently resided in, and much paler than most, his skin the very absence of color. His black hair wasn't shiny, but it was still healthy and thick, contrasting alarmingly with his skin. He had near perfect features, making him beautiful rather than handsome, but his countenance saved him from being effeminate. He surveyed the people in the shop and his eyes fell on her. Ino shivered, because it was like staring into an abyss, looking at nothing. The emotions swirling around in the air vanished as he passed them, like they were swallowed. He was like a human black hole.

Ino's lips curved in anticipation. "Ah, the Executioner." Ino gestured to the seat opposite her, "Please, sit down." He was silent as he made his way to her. Ino waved a nearby waitress over, asking, "I'm sorry, but, could I have another cup? Mine shattered when my boyfriend surprised me." She rolled her eyes in a You-know-how-men-are kind of way. The familiarity in manner made it easier to handle ordinary people, Ino had found.

"I see," the waitress laughed, her formerly harassed look melting into one of amiability. "It's comin' right up." She returned a few moments later with the cup. It was glazed with a bluebell design. "Here you go. Enjoy your date."

"I will," Ino smiled charmingly at the nice girl, "thank you."

The man kept his face pleasant but his eyes were devoid of emotion. He waited until no one was paying attention to say, "You're very skilled at manipulating people, Angel." His voice was muted, as though sound wasn't meant to creep out of him.

"Just call me Ino." She shrugged, drinking her tea carefully. "And, it's no big deal. She was having a bad day, so I thought a little friendliness would make it better." Ino lifted her cup for another sip of the tea. "What do _you _go by nowadays?" She took a moment to inhale the sweet aroma of honey and orange. "Mmm. This is so good. Would you like some?" He nodded and she poured him a cup. "Sugar?" He held up two fingers. She smiled and dropped two cubes in the steaming liquid. "After all, I can't just call you Five or Executioner. It's just so dreary; I'll feel like the Pariah." Neji, the Pariah, was all doom and gloom. A total downer half the time.

He took the cup with a nod and murmured, "I am now called Sai Kiriya." He sipped lightly at the tea, savoring the flavor. "I came to ask you for a favor."

An eyebrow lifted. "It's going to cost you."

Sai merely smiled a different smile now, more to himself than anyone else. "And it will cost an entire nation if you were not to listen to my proposition and help the Nine."

"The Nine? Haven't heard us referred to in _that_ way for a long time. Glad to know the name stuck." Ino could not hear him thinking at all. His mind was a blank book to her. Just silence. That was a great comfort to her. She wondered why he was so silent. "Is this about the Amazon?"

Sai took another sip. "Yggdrasil is still investigating that." He set his teacup down. "May we talk somewhere else? Somewhere more...private, perhaps?"

Ino smiled again. "Sure. Just let me finish my scones first. Blueberry is my _favorite_."

* * *

**I.**

Naruto and Gaara stood before the enormous Hyuuga compound in the Heights. [The Fox surveyed Gaara with surprise. He looked no less menacing than usual: the Demon had actually handled the sonic-speed thing really well. He maintained composure and everything. No throwing up of any kind, no shaking. Like he was perfectly contained, the guy showed no reaction.] The compound was a grand structure, with elements of the ancient times, as well as having the feel of the era they lived in. A perfect blend of many ancient ways adapting and progressing into the modern age. There was a gate in front of the two young men, and on both sides of the gate, a white wall rose up to meet the sky. Naruto could hear the electricity running through the walls and buildings in the compound, the slight hiss of the air release in the door mechanisms as they opened and shut. The water running through the faucets and pipes. The near-silent footfalls of the clan that resided and conducted business there. It was peaceful, rigid.

They waited for a few minutes. Nothing happened. Let it be noted that neither of the two Specialists were very patient people.

Naruto sighed once, then shouted, "Hey! Hyuuga! Open your gate!" He heard a few heartbeats speed up inside; more anxiety. They knew he was there.

Gaara threw him a sidelong glare that meant Naruto could have handled their arrival with more finesse. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Neither of them could do their jobs with "finesse". That word, that skill, was way beyond the both of them.

Naruto's ear twitched slightly, signaling the presence of sound. It was the people beyond the gate bustling about and their subdued murmurs. The sounds got louder and the gate opened. A shriveled old man stood by a black-haired man in his late forties. The one with black hair had presence. Naruto assumed he was the head and of the clan and the president and CEO of all current HyuugaCorps. affairs, both global and national. Naruto inclined his head in deference to the man, who spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I presume."

The man surveyed him with a critical eye. Naruto had the impression that the man was trying to peel him apart merely by staring. He suppressed a shiver. "Yes, Lord Hyuuga."

"Who is the one beside you? I am quite certain that my daughter did not ask for you to bring a friend. My house is not a place you can hold a sleep-over and invite your vile little friends any time you please."

"No, Lord Hyuuga." Naruto raised his eyes to meet the man's cold glare. "This guy is _my_ bodyguard."

This statement was met with a look that held equal parts incredulity and alarm. What had Hinata involved herself in? What could possibly be so dangerous that her bodyguard needed a bodyguard? Ridiculous, the thought of it. "Come, we shall discuss the arrangements inside," he waved a hand and two Hyuuga members took both Psions by the arms and pulled them inside the main building.

Gaara glared at the girl clinging to his arm and she flew back, her head cracking against the wall. She cried out softly. Naruto groaned inwardly. Not _two_ _minutes_ and _already_ Gaara had to go and brutalize someone. So much for working well together. _I thought Yamato said he got better._

The Head looked back at them with revulsion and disbelief. "Control yourselves, please. I thought you to be a rough bunch, but really, you've surpassed any and all previous expectations regarding that."

Naruto, hearing this, shook his head at Gaara, sighing, "Dude, Gaara, you can't...no, just – _no._"

Gaara maintained his fierce look of barely contained rage. "No. Touching."

Naruto understood where the guy was coming from. They [the Nine] hated physical contact after all those years of being tested and altered and examined. (What was done to them was all in the name of the psi-terrorism. Which was coming to a peak. Three fronts: the common terrorists, the psionic terrorists, and the psionic rebels that merely lead marches and protests. All against the government, which was now lashing out. It was eveolving into a four-way conflict. Ridiculously over-rated though, in Naruto's opinion.) But, seriously. They were there to do a job. They were to get paid. Messing that up meant no credit and no credit meant no food, clothes or shelter. Hurting one of the same clan they were employed by was _not_ how to be a successful businessman or get references from previous clients. Besides, they needed this to find that rebel killer terrorist Darkness guy.

Naruto turned to the Hyuuga leader, taking a deep calming breath. _Do not erupt, do not erupt.... _He rubbed the back of his neck. "'m sorry 'bout that. Get the girl to a Healer and she'll be fine in a month. Don't worry. He won't do it again. _Right_?" He glared pointedly at Gaara. The Demon snarled once before merely nodding, a dissatisfied expression hovering over his features.

The Hyuuga man nodded, his austere features growing more rigid with every passing minute. "That is fine. Let us continue."

They resumed their walk and Naruto took the time to study his employers. (It was always a good idea to get a general idea of the expectations of the ones paying a Specialist. That helped out later when Leaves usually handled their jobs.) The Hyuuga clan was an ascetic and proud little group; it was in how their heads were held high, the demure attitude of the women, the many condescending sneers. Naruto could see that they hated outsiders, were suspicious of them, in the way they carried themselves and glared at him and his associate with their achromatic eyes. They moved almost silently, and the young man with an affinity for sound waves marveled at the peaceful quiet. He would not at all mind spending the rest of his days there.

_Yeah. Sure_. As if they would let _him_, a street punk from Roots, live with _them_.

A white door opened and the four men stepped into a rather large office with sofas and a love-seat. A nicely cultivated orchid sat potted in the center of a coffee table. Hinata already occupied part of the love-seat. Naruto and Gaara took places opposite of her and the clan head and the old man remained standing, allowing themselves, Naruto supposed, an illusion of authority.

"Good morning, Mr. Uzumaki." Hinata held out her hand, leaning over the table.

Naruto took it and threw her a rueful smile. "No morning is a good morning, Ms. Hinata. That's an oxymoron. But the gesture is appreciated." He released her hand after her blushing had commenced. "Have you met my...associate, Gaara?"

"No, I don't believe...I...have?" Her voice rose in askance as she stared at the one beside him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he followed her gaze. _Aw, man, Gaara. _The man in question was jiggling his leg agitatedly. He was growing anxious. His heart rate was accelerating erratically, not out of fear, but excitement. Something was going to set the man off. They needed to wrap up their little rendezvous quickly. "Let's just get to the point. The faster we understand the situation the faster we can do our job. Okay? So, what's the main bulk of the issue?"

Hyuuga walked over to a window and stared out over his properties pensively. His voice was so cold. Naruto thought that it was amazing that the glass didn't frost over as the Hyuuga Head breathed on it. "My daughter contacted you _without_ _my_ _permission_. We were only made aware of it after she had come back from wherever it is that you conduct your business. There were severe repercussions because of her rash behavior." He glared at her and she bowed her head. "Consequently," the man's gaze met Naruto's, "we now have no choice but to employ you. You are to function as her bodyguard and attendant while she frolics about in that Division of hers and wastes her time fruitlessly searching for that infernal friend of hers.

Naruto could hear Hinata's heart beat rapidly with distress; her father was shaming her, reminding her of her faults and mistakes. Naruto was beginning to greatly dislike the man. "The one that went missing about..." he prompted.

"Six months ago." Hinata's words were soft.

"Yes, that one." The Hyuuga Head waved away their words as though they were annoying gnats. "You, Uzumaki, are to stay by her side wherever she goes. Do not leave her alone. Assist her in whatever way she needs. And do not moonlight on other jobs. That should be painfully obvious at least."

Naruto nodded, "Of course." Gaara shot Naruto a look: the Fox was lying through his teeth. The very reason the both of them had even considered _this_ job was that it coincided with another.

"Halt any operations that might endanger her or that you cannot handle. Understand?"

Naruto snorted derisively. "There's _nothing_ I can't handle. The pay...?"

"Is to be wired directly to your cred-holdings. As you prefer it. You will receive four thousand creds in advance. Everything onward will be five thousand a week. It should cover everything, down to food and weapons stock. Does this satisfy?"

"Yes." Naruto was jumping up and down excitedly like an idiot. In his head, of course. Outwardly, he was composed and calm.

"Good. Hinata will show you to your living quarters." A blunt dismissal. He didn't even acknowledge his daughter. Naruto grimaced. He hated that. The man had no idea how lucky he was that his child had not been taken from him...unlike the Nine soldiers' parents. They must have borne years of grief.

"Follow me." Hinata stood and bowed to Naruto. She opened the door, gesturing for the two to go to her, "This way, Mr. Uzumaki."

**II.**

The room was quite spacious and very very...dull. It lacked energy and life, even more so than Naruto's humble abode. That was an achievement in of itself. Again, everything was in white. Naruto's lip curled. He supposed the walls were coated in mood-paint, the paint that you can change to suit your moods, but damn were they depressingly absent now.

He saw a couch, another coffee table, a bookcase, an armoire and an unreasonably large bed covered with crisp linen. A glass wall faced the south side, tinted so that one could see out, not in. There was another door to the far side. Hinata walked over to it, "This is chamber joint with my room. If you open the door," here, she slid it open, "you'll see that my room is on the other side. Your bathroom is actually in my room...."

Naruto shook his head. "It's cool, y'know? Gaara can have this one. I'll sleep in _your_ room."

The woman's eyes widened and she flushed darkly. "...What? But, Mr. Uzumaki—"

Naruto brought his hand up and Hinata grew quiet. "No, wait. Hear me out. It's easier for me to protect you if I'm by your side, right?" He had no ulterior motives, trying to sleep in the same room as a beautiful available innocent young woman. Nope. None at all. Really. "I'll sleep in your room, on your couch or the floor or in the closet – whatever. As long as I'm there. Besides. It's better that Gaara not share a room with someone, y'know? He tends to get a little...angry when he's claustrophobic." Gaara was already touching the walls and they turned a beige color, the floor into hardwood, the linens burgundy. The couch was black, the table and bookcase mahogany, the armoire terracotta. All reflective of the Demon's mood. "Aww. See? He's at home already." An end-table came flying at Naruto's head but he had already avoided it. Naruto snapped bitingly at his partner. "Don't hit your employer, _jackass_."

Gaara's responded with – "Don't be annoying, _dickweed_."

Naruto smirked, "Ah, but being annoying is one of my many charms." Gaara glowered threateningly. He would not take Naruto's bullshit, unlike the other Nine. Naruto huffed, relenting, "I'll have Sai bring our shit here when he contacts me, alright?" Gaara nodded. Naruto turned back to Hinata. "Show me where I'll be sleeping, roomie."

* * *

Tsunade-hime was tired of politics. Really, she was. She could practically choke on the many forms shoved down her throat and the policies and proposals of the ministers and the High Council. Especially those concerning The Darkness. Her friend, Kakashi Hatake, told her of that new threat calling itself "The Darkness". The figure was giving the common people reason to fear the dark and the night again, giving them a reason to call Psions demons. It was not good for public relations with the Yamanaka of Spirit Nation or the Sky Nation (which was actually a city-state grown so large that it became a country) and its current ruler, Temari. They said that she had temporarily left the ruling in the hands of her brother Kankuro, because she was searching for her younger sibling. No one knew what that sibling looked like, though. Only that he had the eyes of a demon.

Tsunade-hime's attendant Shizune stepped up to her. "I have the files you asked for on the young man."

"Good." She opened the files inside the enlarged piccu and pulled up the one titled **Subject 09**. "I'll find you soon. I promise, Nine." Her eyes swam with tears as thoughts of a blue-eyed little boy filled her head. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Ino opened the doors to her greenhouse and flower shop. "Here we are." They stepped into a light-yellow room, decorated with various flowers and the like, winds moving throughout the place and creating a soothing spring morning atmosphere. Even though it was mid-summer. "It's not much but..."

Sai shook his head. "Don't be so modest, Angel. You've done very well for yourself. Not only do you sell flowers, but it appears that you also cultivate herbs. What for, may I ask?"

Ino smiled as she absently rearranged the orchids in a nearby vase. "Medicine. For those that can't afford psionic treatment. It's holistic. An alternative. I also sell remedies made from the horns of stags." She led Sai down a short hall, opened a door to the left. "I didn't accomplish this alone. I had help." They stepped into a large room with dozens or Interface screens lined up against one wall and a single black swivel chair was placed in front of it all. A couple of input boards were raised up to waist-level so that one could enter the globenet. Everything was cordless. Sai raised an eyebrow. This was all hacker technology.

"Hey." Ino waited. "Shikamaru?" Still more silence. "Come _on_, you lazy-ass; we have a visitor."

A brown-haired man playing shogi on a board by himself seemed to ignore them pointedly as the Yamanaka woman stepped in front of him. A few minutes passed before he glanced up. "Yes, Ino?"

Ino laid her hand on Sai's shoulder. "Executioner, meet Shadow, one of the most important people in my life. He's my housemate. Shadow, meet the Executioner, one of the most significant people from my past."

The man yawned and rose, stretching languidly. "So, this is the famous contract killer rumored in the underground networks." He stuck out his hand by way of greeting, "I'm Shikamaru Nara. Known as Shadow, like she said. "

Sai clasped it. "Sai Kiriya." He sat himself down in a black leather chair on the other side of the shogi board. "What do you know of underground networks?" If the man had no connection with Yggdrasil in any way, or associated with something else...it would not have mattered if the Angel were his friend. Nara would have to be terminated.

Ino stood nervously to the side. She didn't want her friend and business partner to be killed for a slip-up. Why didn't Shikamaru get that she knew and grew up with dangerous people? Well, he probably understood...it might have been that he didn't care. She cursed, not for the first time, his laid-back attitude.

"I'm a hacker for Konoha-gumi," Shikamaru moved a shogi piece across the board. "Everyone in the Nara clan is. We owe our allegiance to Konoha, which has a close friend in Yggdrasil." He paused. "The Nara are the best. Whatever you need tracking through the globenet, I'm your guy. I can pick up the remnants of data left behind by people's movements no matter how old it is or how clean the files." Everyone knew that a piccu rarely left a cyber d-trail (cybernetic digital data trail), if at all. Hackers could get into any encrypted file and track down the owner of the piccu it originated from. And Konoha-gumi had the Nara tracking down the idiots who hadn't paid off debts or tried to extort them.

Sai nodded. "Have you heard of The Darkness?"

Shikamaru scoffed quietly. "Who hasn't?" Another piece claimed the enemy's position. The room was silent but for the occasional clack of the pieces on the shogi board.

Sai waited a long moment before beginning. "The general public. At least, the public that hasn't been subject to Darkness' rampages. His Imperial Majesty Inoichi Yamanaka has been covering that up. He doesn't want them to panic. I've heard that the next in the Darkness' way is Sky Nation."

Ino's father was regent of Spirit Nation. He spent many years searching for her after she had been taken from him as a mere infant for the sake of diverse test subject and the advancement of Psions. But he finally lost heart when he heard that she had been killed in the collapse of a research facility. (Of course, Sai and Ino both knew that Naruto had killed many during his escape; when Naruto went wild, he had no regard for human life.) And, because Ino was technically the next in line for the throne by directly inheriting the Regent's DNA, she had to lay low, blending in with the plebeian society that filled the cradle of the city. Otherwise, psi-rebels and psi-terrorists from radical factions would use her against the Spirit Nation or Sun Nation in order to change previous policies that left they felt dissatisfied with, or were loathe to accept. Sai supposed that was why Ino stayed with the Hacker.

"Yes," Shikamaru began, turning in his chair to one of the input-boards to type something in and pulled up information on the Interfaces. "It was only recently that Iron City was ravaged and demolished." A few more clicks. "These are the views of the area."

Images of the massacre floated on the Interface screens. There were bodies, water-logged and bloated, poisoning and turning the lands red and black. Children were burnt and charred, as though they had been dumped in a great fire that encompassed the entire community, though there were no other marks to be seen on anything but the humans. Animals were left alive, but caged in their own excrement, malnourished and diseased.

Ino turned away from the sight, crying quietly. Sai turned to her, unsure of what to do, and tried reassuring her with the words, "One of the Nine will certainly do something about this."

Shikamaru remained detached and grim. Ino would take some prompting before accepting anything. He inwardly rolled his eyes. He always had to do everything. He asked her, "Who?"

There was a long pause.

"I will." Ino looked back at the screens determinedly. "I know what those animals were feeling. I'm going after the Darkness." She had to make sure no one else would be in pain.

Shikamaru nodded, rested his chin on interlaced fingers. This announcement came as no surprise. He had been expecting it ever since Ino had grown restless and uneasy. She had sensed the Darkness long before it had reached these incomparable levels of devastation. Long before it had made itself _known_. And he had heard her, at night, crying alone in fear of her nightmares. He had no idea how she maintained that shining angelic outer persona of hers when he knew she was screaming bloody murder on the inside. "How, exactly, will you deliver this retribution?"

"Oh, ah..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say."

* * *

Naruto looked down as his little blue piccu clicked and chirped melodically in his jacket's pocket. He brought it out and tapped it with a digit.

Sai's voice emanated from the modestly-sized device. _"I've met with Angel. She's agreed to it. Things should be progressively easier from here on out."_

"Slick." Naruto checked out his new digs while Hinata stood anxiously off to the side. She didn't do well with abrupt and willful people like him, he guessed. Probably made her nervous. "How'd you get her to?" He bounced a little on the pool-sized bed, almost asking Hinata to let him sleep on the mattress with her. Of course, she wouldn't, but he sincerely regretted telling her that he would take up residence on the couch or floor. The bed's comfort level was superb, the mattress auto-adjusting its buoyancy to the weight and shape of the person(s) it supported. Comparing anything else to such luxury was mortifying.

_"Iron City."_

"Ah." Naruto understood; human suffrage instantly gained Ino's sympathy and attention. She would always attend to them and struggle to take away the torment, however small or insignificant. She possessed enough compassion to make up for whatever the rest of her (cold/heartless/bitter/cynical) fellow experiments lacked. This was because Ino was an empath and a telepath. She was also a spirit-walker, a clairvoyant and a persuader. She could feel what others were feeling, know their hearts, secrets, nature, thoughts and memories by merely being in the vicinity. It was a terrifying psi-trait in Naruto's opinion: the emotional strain and confusion usually left most Psions cracked. The fact that she didn't go insane by it sort of scared him.

_"I will bring her to you."_

"Bring the rest of our stuff too, if it i'n't too much to ask. You know the location." He was assuming.

_"Yes. I shall arrive momentarily."_ The link went dead. It was said that the Executioner was known for his plain and blunt way of speaking (if one lived long enough to hear him speak). Not just for the accuracy and precision of his kills. The rumor seemed to be founded on the truth.

Naruto glanced up at Hinata, who was currently peering at him curiously. "What?" he said. Her eyes were kind of unnerving him. Never straying from what their gaze landed on, intense and empty. Those eyes were the kind that were hard to read. Luckily for Naruto, though, reading people's thoughts was not his specialty. It was Ino's.

"It's..." She looked at the suddenly captivating carpeting her feet rested on. "Um, where...how did you get those tattoos? I noticed Mr. Gaara had one too, and I was wondering...."

Naruto grinned crookedly. Why not humor her? She was paying him, after all. "I've had these whisker tats for as long as I can remember. I dunno 'bout Gaara, though." He glanced at her sidelong. "And, don't be so formal. Call us by our first names. I mean, we'll be seeing a lot of each other and it's just more convenient. Why not ask him yourself?"

"Ask me what?" There the Demon was, lurking in the doorway with a dark look on his face. Naruto wondered how the guy could seem so...malevolent (Naruto could never _lurk_: he didn't have that tell-tale I-kick-puppies-in-my-spare-time air about him that Gaara did).

Naruto jerked his thumb at Hinata. "She wanted to know how you got your tattoo."

Gaara rolled his eyes around in his sockets and rested them on the woman. Naruto heard her heart rate spike out of fear. "Someone tried to hurt me when I was seven. Someone that was supposed to be a caretaker. I killed them and used their blood to do this," he indicated the character on his forehead, "as a reminder the the human heart feels nothing unless it is driven by selfishness and ambition. There is no such thing as 'love'. It's a lie."

Hinata cringed. So harsh. "Why do you say these things?"

The Demon pushed off the wall he had been leaning on. "Do you really want to know why?"

Hinata **saw **into Gaara's eyes and nearly screamed. A memory invaded her soul.

_A little boy was crying and screaming "letmegoletmegoletmegoletmego" and his room was being torn apart. It was utter chaos, unreal. Objects being twisted or bent into unrecognizable shapes, laws of physics being warped. He sat in the center of it all, clutching his head, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. His little teddy was unharmed but a bit the worse for wear. It was the only thing other in the room that had not been changed. Even the tormented child had been twisted beyond belief._

_It was not his fault.  
_

_The small boy hated the men in white so very much. So much, in fact, that he wanted to kill them. He wanted to stab them with needles and break their bones and snap their necks and watch _them_ scream with terror and instead of him. They had destroyed his innocence and nearly destroyed his fragile mind. But he had presences there to guide him and help him. They were always there to comfort him, manifesting as voices inside that said "obliterate" "kill" "maim". The voices called themselves Sasori and Shukaku._...

"...ata? Hinata?" A person bent over her. Whiskered and blonde. "Come on, look at me." Her eyes focused on the man's. His voice held concern in it and some panic. "There you are. Your folks would kill me if they knew about this," he muttered.

"What...?" Hinata looked around. She was laying on the bed, and Naruto was supporting her head with his arm. He was close to her, almost laying over her.

His expression lightened when he saw that she was lucid. "You looked at Gaara and fainted. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it happens all the time. He scares people. I mean, he _does_ look like the puppy-kicking type—" A book flew off a shelf of a bookcase and smacked Naruto in the head. Naruto snapped his head around. "_Hey!_" He yelled at the door connected to the adjoining room. "_What_ was _that _for?"

Gaara's voice floated over from the other room. "The _fuck_ did I say about being annoying, dickweed?"

Naruto grimaced. Insolence. "What did _I_ say about hitting your employer? And for fuck's sake, don't use your telekinesis on _me_." Another two hit him. "I thought you'd be thrilled, y'know? What guy doesn't want a girl to swoon at the sight of him?" The entire bookcase rattled threateningly. "Alright, I'll stop. I swear." He waited until Gaara had calmed before asking Hinata, "So, what happened to you?"

"I **saw**. His past." Hinata hated when things like this happened. She was constantly fainting because of it. "I'm a precog, a retrocog and clairvoyant. A soul-searcher. A far-seer. It runs in the family." But out of the entire Hyuuga clan, Hinata was the only one who fainted because of her visions of the past and future. She just couldn't handle them like the others could.

A pale man carrying some canvas totes and a beautiful young woman in his arms materialized in the room. "I brought your bags, Naruto." He set the woman down and she kissed his cheek in thanks.

Naruto stood, scowling. "Took you long enough, you damned vampire." He gathered the bags and tossed them on the floor in front of the bed.

The woman had the most charming demeanor. She remarked, "You know, Sai may be a creature of the night but he doesn't suck blood."

"Hey, Angel," Naruto smiled at the woman. "Looking good." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey, Fox." She grinned brightly back and it was like the sun coming out...it was not as though she and her friend were not unused to working with each other. They were actually a perfect team. The two of them embraced and the woman sighed, "It's been awhile."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Gaara's in the other room, if you wanna see him."

The woman shook her head. "Nah. I'll get him later." She turned and spotted Hinata. "Who's the beauty? You finally got yourself a girl? What is this? Commitment?"

Hinata blushed at Ino's insinuation. Naruto huffed, "As if I would _ever_ be that unprofessional. I'm her new bodyguard."

The woman ruffled his spiky hair, "It's not so much how unprofessional you would be," she shook her head knowingly, "it's more like...you aren't professional _at_ _all_."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms. "You got a point there."

Ino walked over to Hinata and gently took the woman's hands in hers. The young seer wondered if that was what it was like to have an older sister. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm those three boys' comrade. We go way back. Just link me up if you need to keep 'em in line. I'll set them straight." She winked, about to move on to Gaara, when her back snapped straight and she began to stare at Hinata. She saw something that she did not like. Ino's pupils contracted until all that was visible were her crystalline blue irises and the white sclera surrounding them. "You...know about it, don't you?" Her voice took on a different tone, dominating and forceful.

Hinata quavered. "What?" She could feel something burrowing deep inside of her brain. Memories of comforting her friend, of her future-visions, of her tears from Kiba's pain were brought abruptly to the surface. She began crying. She couldn't break eye contact with Ino. It frightened her.

Naruto decided to make sure one of the women didn't come away emotionally scarred for life so he interposed himself in between the two. He (reluctantly) kept Hinata behind him. She was pressing herself against him and he had to work at ignoring that. "Cool it, Angel, she don't know that she knows what she knows even though _we_ know." Like that wasn't totally vague and confusing. Did the trick though, because the poor thing was utterly befuddled upon hearing it.

"I don't know...but...I do not...do..." Hinata grew bewildered and panicked. She scrambled back and fell onto the bed. "Naruto? What does that mean? What are you two...?"

Ino demanded, staring pointedly at Hinata, "Your friend's lover? What was his name?"

"What does that have to do with—?"

"_What was his name?_"

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino glanced sharply at the pale man that Naruto accused of being a vampire. "You got that, Sai?"

Sai nodded, smiling hollowly. "I shall return after relaying this information to Shadow." He made to leave but Ino grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked back down at her.

"Tell him," Ino said as she stared stonily at Sai, "that Uchiha was to marry that Amazon chick."

The man's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You mean...?"

Ino released him. "That's exactly who I mean." Her eyes lingered on him for a couple of seconds. "Be safe." Her voice was soft. That was not missed by Naruto, who was normally too thick-headed to pick up on anything that subtle.

"I always am." Sai disappeared silently. Naruto wondered how he did it. It was like he just terminated that fact that he was there and not somewhere else.... There was a lull in conversation. Hinata remained silent. She had never before seen people with such power.

Ino sighed and sat down on a couch in the room. She projected her thoughts telepathically into her friends' minds. _Gaara. Naruto. The Darkness...knew Hinata. He'll come after her. You have to keep her safe. If she can really see the future...._

Naruto jerked in surprise. _Hey! Stop fishing around in my head._

There was a sense of mild irritation from Ino. _I wasn't; the thought was just floating on the surface. Besides, it isn't as if I don't know all your secrets anyway after what we've done.... You're so transparent._

_Quit it with the water metaphors and puns. You guys're being ridiculously corny. _Gaara walked back into the room, expressionless and maleficent. _And I **hate** corniness._

_Seriously, though? _Naruto narrowed his eyes, speaking mentally, knowing Ino would carry his thoughts to Gaara as well. _I didn't know she was this deeply involved. I'm gonna have to be attached to her damned hip if she wants to make it out of this mess alive._ Oh, the joy that accompanied that notion was overwhelming.

_ No, _Gaara snarled mentally, giving his thoughts a canine snap_, we just have to annihilate that prick Uchiha before he has a chance to hurt anyone else._

_Because that's sooo easy. Why didn't **we **think of that?_

Gaara rolled his eyes back. _You don't stop being a smartass and I'll get the Executioner to wire your jaws shut. I was pointing out that you aren't being focused by bringing your attention back to our main objective: protecting Sun Nation from the shadows._

What was this? Gaara, _caring_? A sign of the apocalypse, surely! Was the world ending the very next day? Naruto smirked, surprised. _Since when did you grow a heart, Demon?_

_ I've **had** one, O Clever Fox._ His thoughts were laced with sarcasm._ But it's the size of a nanobot._

What was that just then? Gaara, making a funny? _Just make sure it won't grow three sizes too big, alright? You might just lose that puppy-kicking rep. you cultivated so well._

_ Shut the fuck up._

Naruto raucously laughed out loud. "Damn. I _love _our brotherly bonding time. Don't you Ino? Gaara?"

The Demon twitched. "Bond with yourself, asshat."

Naruto snorted at his fellow murderer's inventive curse.

Ino shook her head in disbelief. "Naruto, I'm not a boy and we are not related. Ergo, I am not your brother. Ergo, _we do not_ have brotherly bonding time. Bonding time it was, yes, but not brotherly."

Naruto shrugged and seated himself next to Hinata, crossing his legs. "Mmm," he propped his chin up on his hand, feigning deep thought. "You count as a brother, Ino. I've known you too long for you not to be my brother."

Ino gaped. The guy was unbelievable. _How does that work? _She threw her hands up in exasperation. She was done trying to get it. Him. Whatever. "You're not making any sense!" Might as well let him know. He didn't always realize what he was like. Naruto could be slow like that.

"The _world_ doesn't make sense, Angel." Naruto leaned forward a little more, a patronizing smile turned wicked gracing his lips. "It's time you learned that. Grow up a little, you know?"

Ino glared. "I'll kill you."

Naruto's grin widened. "Nah. You love me too much."

Sai reappeared, "Shadow is looking into it." He was still bland, revealing nothing.

Ino nodded gratefully, "Good." At least one of them was still a tiny bit sane. Maybe. Doubtful, though. But back to business. She looked at Hinata, who quickly averted her eyes. "Hinata...would you like to see your brother again?"


	4. The Third Chapter

Disclaimer: I make no claim to any of the rights concerning _Naruto_.

* * *

"I can't even count the number of nights I wished tomorrow wouldn't come." - Anna Tsuchiya, "Kuroi Namida"

* * *

**The Third Chapter:**_ "Fate was a lovely thing..."  
_

_Neji executed a back-flip and somersaulted off of a guard's shoulders, twisting the woman's neck as he landed on the floor. He was excited for that day. It was the day when he turned eight. The day on which he decided he would make his escape. He looked around and jumped to the window, landing on the sill. Carefully, he opened it and stepped outside into the morning light. He knew how to do those things well. _

_He had always known things, it seemed. Because of what he __**saw**__. He would see people doing things from far away- often he assumed that these were hallucinations and delusions. He wished that they weren't. The people in white didn't think so. They called it "remote viewing". He also saw the past, the future, mere glimpses and snatches. He could enhance his sight a thousandfold, see in the dark. He saw through matter, watched it at its base level, understood it. He learned to transfigure all matter (his and that of everything else) into energy and, by extension, learned to manipulate energy - including his own. __He could see auras and understand people's emotional states and moods. He saw energy traces, left behind by people like an imprint. __The energy was learned how to draw small amount of it in or expel it outward from any point on his body.  
_

_He saw that, in a Psion and a Commoner, their energies were vastly different. Something to do with the way their brains functioned. Psions usually had more output from their brain activity in certain areas. Not that they were more intelligent (though that could definitely be argued based upon the Commoners' actions)._

_ He was very observant, had learned to read lips in the short amount of time he was alive, and through that method he learned that he was abandoned by his father because of allegations concerning adultery. He was a child born of a young hooker with the right type of psi-talent that could make her services very pricey. She had died a while ago. Neji had seen it from far away. She was being stabbed, had been sodomized and her fingers had been cut off because of her profession. She was bleeding to death vaginally. An ironic death for a hooker. She didn't deserve it. No one ever did. She remained brave the entire time the men brutalized and violated her. She refused to cry, so Neji cried for her. During the very end, she looked straight at him somehow and whispered to him "I'm sorry". Then, her spark of life was extinguished._

_ After she died, she would visit him in his dreams. Her name was Naoko. She was a pretty and sad-looking woman, with defeated eyes, and a mouth etched with laugh lines. She had class, never wore too little, looked like a real lady. In the dreams, there was always a white bed with a golden-wrought headboard and frame. He would lie on it, tucked in, while she sat by him, smiling and telling him about her childhood and who she was and singing him songs. She told him what happened when they were separated in those dreams. She told him that she loved him. That they had taken him from her, and the Hyuuga man had not known about it. They told her that he would be adopted and that he would be in a wonderful home. A couple of months ago, she had visited him again and said, "Look at what they've done to you, sweetie. They took you from me. Don't let them take away your freedom like they took away mine. Run. Get away from them. I love you, baby boy. Be safe." _

_ So he had begun planning._

_Neji thought of her as he exhaled slowly to steady his jittery nerves. He was, after all, only eight years old. Neji gathered the rope he had prepared a month before and scaled the wall downwards. His pale eyes scanned the area for energy signatures left behind by Commoners or Psions. Luckily, there were none. He took a deep breath and focused on changing his matter, gritting his teeth as two large and powerful wings burst out of his back. He snapped them open, let go of the rope, feeling energy gather around him and keep him strong as he tried to maneuver his new appendages. A feeling of extreme inner hope and joy lit his face with wonder. _

_ He was out._

_ He turned, looked at the prison that had held him captive. His hands glowed blindingly and he threw them out, sending rays of white light at the large structure. It exploded._

_ No more Western Sound Facility._

_ Where to go, now that he was finally free? Where? Where any child would go: home._

_ He had seen the Hyuuga compound before when he stared off into space. He saw people with the same eyes and abilities and similar features. They were a big family, had many like him. He was sure he would do fine there. He would have a family and they would love him immediately._

_ He shot off immediately in the direction he saw the Hyuuga clan, flying through the air with great speed. He laughed and rolled and looped about, looking for all the world like shooting star and a god, a white brilliance surrounding him and lighting up his eyes. _

_It was hours before he came upon the compound. When he did, he was filled with awe and exhilaration. This great palace was to be his home? His family lived here? He focused on finding his father specifically, remembering the appearance of his progenitor's aura. It originated from high up in a room inside of a tower at the center of the great structure. He flew over towards the window of the room and waved, watching the people's eyes widen with shock until his father turned around and saw him. Neji thought about the energy of the window and dispersed the matter, phasing through the glass. He was halfway through when the man that was his father paled and snarled, "Begone, you monstrous child. How dare you invade our home, our sanctuary!"_

_ "Father...? It's me..." Neji raised a trembling hand towards the man. Surely he didn't recognize him, Neji, because it had been so long. Because he had been a baby when Hiashi had last seen him. "It's Neji. I came back. I ran away from the bad place, father. On my own. I came back to my family." He stepped down, touching onto the floor lightly.  
_

_ Hiashi backed away, and the men in the room from before were long gone. "You are no son of mine. Get out of my sight! There is no way that you possess any relation to those with our clean blood. You are merely the filthy bastard child of a whore!"_

_ Neji shook his head. "But...you...I..." He couldn't believe it. Weren't they a dignified clan? They could never say such low things, treat a little boy in such a way. No...but...his own father... Neji's eyes darkened and, unknown to him, started glowing that blinding white. There was a stinging and Neji realized that his face was leaking water. He was crying. "I've been through so much. They hurt me real bad, Father." He took a step towards Hiashi. "You know, I went for a month without food. A month. They wanted to see how long I could last. But I survived it. Got stronger." Another step. "I'm so strong they didn't know what to do." More slow, calculated steps. "I always thought I was special. Momma told me that. She said one day I would surpass you." He was directly in front of his father now, who had fallen to the floor. "I think that day is today." He held out his arm and the white brilliance shot out from it, destroying the nearby desk and a wall behind it._

_ A small cry was heard from the doorway. A timid little girl with hair tinted the darkest blue saw him standing over Hiashi. Neji furrowed his brow. Who was this? The little girl trembled, obviously terrified, but made her way to Hiashi's side. "Father..." she said. She shed no tears seeing her Father in that state. Odd. She looked at Neji. "Please, leave him alive, big brother Neji. You have to. Little Hana and I need him now."_

_ Neji gaped. "How do you know...?"_

_ "I can **see**."_

_ Neji took this in. He had a sister who seemed perfectly fine with him, even knew about him. An even younger sister who he never got to meet. A father who rejected him before he was even born. A prostitute mother who died...._

_ Fate was a lovely thing._

_ Neji knelt down, lowering his head until he mouth was level with Hiashi's ear. He whispered, "Would you like to know how I escaped them, Father?" His face tightened. His skin lit until it seemed that he was a being made entirely of radiance. "I killed every one that stood in my way. And blew them all to Hell." He could hear the girl's sharp intake of breath. He met her eyes for an instant and knew that she would one day see him as something akin to a god. "Shall I do that to your precious family, Father? Spill their squeaky clean blood?"_

_ There were many screams that day. Half the Hyuuga compound was destroyed, but he left his sisters and his Father alive, like the girl asked. The entire time Neji was meting out his retribution, he was crying. After that day, his eighth birthday, he promised himself that he would never cry again._

_ And he didn't._

Neji awoke, groaning, as the sun pushed determinedly through his curtains, shining down on him and his partner. He scowled; it bothered him when he dreamed of his past. Bringing up old pains and reopening barely healed wounds was a constant for his twisted subconscious. He sometimes swore that part of him wanted to hurt, just to see how much he could take. Sometimes he despised his Psi-talent.

He turned over and tried to pull the bedsheets up, but his partner had tangled the sheets around her legs, dragging them down until half of her was exposed. He laughed a little. She could be cute sometimes. His partner made a little "mmmh" sound and curled up against him, her soft brunette hair spread across the pillow. He loved the feel of her against him, how her lithe, toned body fit perfectly with his. He put an arm around her, his fingers making little circles on the back of her neck.

She smiled, her eyelids fluttering open. "Morning, handsome." Her pretty brown eyes were warm and spoke of a deeply felt emotion. "You had a terrible time getting to sleep last night. And, this time, it wasn't me keeping you awake. So, what's up?" Neji was silent. She could feel him growing unresponsive. Withdrawing. Not good. He did this frequently since they had begun dating. There were times when she would ask a question or point something out or just say something and he would get this look in his eye, dull and vacant. He went somewhere else in his mind.

Her hand curled tightly around his. "Hey," she said softly, "look at me." He met her eyes. She smiled tentatively, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me what you dream about. All those times you go somewhere else.... I worry. I promise, I'll do my best to give you whatever you need. Just trust me." She pulled him close. "I'm here. I'm always here."

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, arms tightening around her. "Tenten..." he murmured, his lips brushing her skin. He pulled back and studied her swirling aura. Her emotions were a strange mixture of concern, heartache (for his pain), helplessness and overwhelming love. She was always so earnest. He took a deep breath and began to tell her.

* * *

Hinata shook like a leaf on the wind. She could barely contain her excitement. She had seen her brother for years in her visions but never had she met him. She could never follow the path he trod. He was so different from the rest of the Hyuuga, who were healers. His talent was in ending life, not preserving it. Much like Sai, Gaara, Naruto, and maybe even Ino. His stance spoke of constant battle awareness, like he always expected an attack. His demeanor was tense, an indication that he disliked the situation, while his eyes were harder than stone and his expression was one of ruthlessness and intolerance. She admired him greatly. "You know exactly what happened to him? Where he is?" The sheets she sat on were turning a bright grassy green as her emotion affected the room. The lights became brighter, the domed ceiling became an affectation of a blue sky with clouds floating by.

Ino smiled reassuringly. "Yes. We can find him and bring him to us. He is our comrade, after all. We take care of each other." As she spoke her indigo palm-com twittered like a songbird. She tapped it and spoke into the device. "Yes, Kakashi?...Yeah, and I can bring the Executioner, Fox and the Demon as well. Maybe even the Amazon—"

_A pink-haired girl lay on the ground, choking on her blood. Her hands twitched with every heave she made. A man with dark hair crouched over her, glaring at eight others. Hinata watched helplessly as her friend was being bled dry. She had known this was coming. Why didn't she stop it? Why hadn't she stopped it?_

_ "Sakura!" She made to lunge forward but Naruto caught her around the waist, held her back, held her close."No!" _

Hinata shouted, "No!" Everyone looked at her. "She can't go with you guys. If she knows what you are planning you will all die terribly!" The was a long pause. Hinata saw their auras shift, colors indicating wariness, disbelief and revelation. They knew she could **see.** But they didn't know how well. "I didn't actually...it was a glimpse but..." Naruto's brows furrowed and Hinata clutched his arm, desperate to make him understand how imperative it was for them not to include Sakura. Even if Sakura was her friend. This was for her own good, Hinata told herself. Sakura wouldn't want to know what they were going to do to Sasuke. It would tear her apart.

Naruto tilted his head, comprehension dawning. "She'll seek him out and tell him, won't she? She'll betray us all." There was a silence as his statement sank in. "Then he'll be able to kill us easily because he'll have the upper hand."

Hinata nodded sadly. "Yes. That's why I need you four. You're the strongest, the best. You four can kill him...." she teared up. She couldn't believe that someone who was once her good friend could do such a thing. _Would_ do such a thing. But she had seen the future. The devastation. Her whole land in ruins. She would have been an empty shell while he controlled her thoughts and used her clairvoyance to his advantage. She would have been a toy and a tool, another instrument that was a vital part of the Darkness' revenge on the ruler of Sun Nation.

Ino shook her head. She refused to believe it. Her good friend and compatriot, turning coat? "No," she said sharply. "No way. Sakura is the same as us. She was kidnapped, sold off, altered, trained and had her _entire_ _childhood_ stolen from her. She wouldn't betray her comrades. The Nine are in this together. We promised each other that when we all finally found our freedom. She _promised_."

Hinata stared at Ino with a critical eye, despondent and broken. She knew that, on this, she wouldn't be much help. After all, these people were so strong and powerful that they were like gods. She knew that she would probably die. Most likely. And she knew that she was, for the most part, a hindrance because she was unable to protect herself and do what she needed to on her own. But at the very least, she could use her accursed gift to help them in any way possible. "Ino, if you four don't hurry, there will only be The Six."

"What?"

_—__boy with marks of the Inuzuka Psion tribe was asleep on the hospital bed. A silver-haired man stood outside the door, but a shadow seeped under the door, unseen by him, and took the shape of a young man. The young man reached out for the Inuzuka and—_

"Kiba!" Hinata stood in a hurry and grabbed Naruto. He leaned back at the sudden contact ad furrowed his brows, indicating that he was listening. "We need to go to the hospital. Sasuke is going to kill Kiba."

Naruto nodded and kicked at the windows to the outside, shattering them. Grinning at Hinata's scandalized look, he laughed. "You can always get new mood-tinted windows. Ain't like you're old man don't have the credit to shell out for it." He crouched down and said, "Get on, then. We don't have all day. Preemptive strike and all that."

Hinata sighed and climbed on, wary, seeing as how her last experience "riding" Naruto had not been a pleasant one. She tentatively inquired, "How will everyone else get there?" They all wouldn't be able to fit on Naruto's back.

"Ino got the information from your head and projected the memory onto Sai and Gaara. So they both know where we'll be going." He locked his arms under Hinata's backside and she fought a blush. "Sai can teleport, so he'll take Ino 'cause she's squeamish, and Gaara can levitate himself. It's sort of like flying. Transport issue resolved." He leapt out of the window and then they disappeared, leaving behind a head-splitting scream.

* * *

Temari walked through Yayoi. The city was overrated in her opinion, but rather interesting. Three Districts, all interrelated, none completely separate yet each clearly defined. Here in Yayoi, anyone who could contribute was valued. Bureaucracy mattered little in the face of practicality, which she found refreshing. So different from her Nation's politics. The People of Sky didn't care who ruled them, as long as the face was familiar. And hers was not.

She had a contact who told her that the best information broker in Sun Nation, the guy that knew everything and could trace anything, was Shikamaru Nara. The Shadow. If anyone knew about the huge incident nineteen years ago (the kidnapping of Crown Prince Gaara), he would. She stepped up to the door of a flower shop and herbal remedy store. It was nothing fancy. Quaint and inconspicuous. This was Shadow's address, her contact had said. Yamanaka Flowers.

She took a steadying breath and entered it.

* * *

Kakashi stood on guard, protecting to the only living witness to The Darkness' devastation. He and Yamato decided that he was the best for it. He leaned against the door near the patient's bed when, suddenly, he found that a pretty young woman was by the bed, leaning over it, and Naruto was hovering over her. Had they reached the springtime of their youth that quickly? "What the...?"

Naruto answered Kakashi's question with an apologetic grin. "We would have warned you through link, but what if the dark guy has a hacker on pay? He could get into your palm-com and then none of use would ever be safe." If their opposition had someone like Ino's contact on their side, the Nine Altered would be screwed sideways – so to speak. Theoretically, if someone as skilled as Shikamaru worked for Uchiha, their every move would be known to the enemy. They had to do something.... Naruto made a quick decision. It was a terrible decision, and the Hyuuga girl might hate him for it, but, right now it was all they could do. He looked at Hinata. "What are Kiba's abilities? His Psi-trait?" The reasoning and true meaning behind the question: what could possibly be used to Sasuke's advantage?

Hinata was gazing sadly at her comatose friend. He would never wake up, she knew. "He is – _was_ – the best of the Inuzuka. He used to be able to track scents that were days old. He was as fierce and fast as any wolf, and just as protective. A great fighter. Biological manipulation. Animal instinct..." she trailed off as she noticed Naruto bending over Kiba. "What are you doing?"

He didn't reply. Sai appeared behind him with Ino, and Gaara opened the door from the outside. He said, "I've shielded the area." No one could get in or out through any means at all. Not unless Gaara allowed it.

Kakashi nodded. He was proud of his "younger siblings'" quick thinking. They had gotten good at what they did: assassination. Ironically, the ones that had made them the way they were had intended that all along. "Good. Ino—"

She was already moving for the door. "Wipe the hospital residents and staff of their memories of him. Modify whatever recollections I can. Replace blank spots in memory. I got it." She left, with Sai in tow, guarding her. No one could interfere with Ino while she was readjusting memories. If they did, it could be catastrophic. That was Ino's only weakness.

Kakashi moved to take Hinata by the arms but she backed away. "What are you doing?"

He moved behind her and placed a hand on her side, a short jolt passing between them. He muttered, "Sorry, kid. It's necessary." She slumped in his arms and he carried her over to the couch by the door.

"You didn't have to _taser _her." Naruto shook his head. Things were so fucked up. "Don't know what she foresaw, but I bet she never could have seen this coming." He began to sing in a low, growling tone, the melody slow and tiring. It was a noise that grated on the ears and dried the tongue. It pressed gravel against the brain and built pressure behind the eyes. Dull pain.

Gaara remained vigilant, stock-still. He had seen and heard the death-song performed before. It was the way that Naruto would kill someone when he knew he wasn't going to enjoy doing it. The death-song was a tonal disruption of sound, the vibrations so low and terrible that its frequency burst the capillaries in the victim's brain. Personally, Gaara found that Naruto held too much power. Too many ways to kill, control, and harm people.

Kiba began to convulse, his back arching, eyes rolling and bleeding. It was a painful way to go. Finally, he stilled.

"He was our only witness." Gaara raised an eyebrow as he lowered his shield. "How are you going to explain this to our employer? That was her best friend you killed. And I helped you."

"Shit. You're right." Naruto stumbled back tiredly into a chair. Performing the death-song always left him exhausted. "We're so gonna get fired."


	5. The Fourth Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not make claim to any rights concerning _Naruto_. If I did, Sakura would not be a character at all. Nor would Sasuke.

Author's Notification: I suffered terrible writer's block these past few months. But I've recovered. So, all efforts hopefully will not be in vain.

* * *

"Sometimes I scare myself. I just can't let it go." - Drowning Pool, "Tear Away"

* * *

**The Fourth Chapter**: _"He hadn't always been like this..."_

It was a busy and harrowing day. Many new patients had been admitted so the hospice was outsourced and outnumbered. Then, a dreadfully high number of the staff had been felled by a mysterious malady, causing commoner Healers to go comatose or suffer brain damage from multiple seizures. Such was the crowding and workload that the Healers called upon the young nurses that interned for help. This was the reason for the meek young woman's appearance at the hospital. Her senior resident had called in, asking for assistance. She had only been too happy to help. She always was.

A stain of darkness upon the bright halls and white walls she was used to seeing caused her attention to wander. The young nurse looked up from the counter she stood at to see a compelling man staring at her. He stood tall and proud, alluring in his white and blue clothes. His red eyes were so incredibly mesmerizing...

She walked toward the man without realizing that she did so, the paperwork on her patients forgotten. A whimper escaped her lips and she clutched at him, grinding herself against him. He wrapped his arms around her and she shivered with pleasure, his touch setting her skin on fire.

"Please..." she felt so empty, so desperate. They were only two people in the world just then. A tiny part of her wondered where everyone else was. This was a crowded hospital. It was always somewhat busy. Where was everyone? But that part was drowned out by her intensifying desire for the man. She wanted him. She needed him.

He bent his head down to hers, caressing her. "Who was here earlier?"

"Who...?" The nurse couldn't stop from touching him everywhere. She couldn't think about anything but that. But him. She tried to kiss him but her evaded her, stroking her lip with his thumb. She moaned. Her legs were like jelly. What was this? It wasn't right. It wasn't right to feel like this.

His hand slipped down under her shirt. "Shhh, Sweet, listen to my voice. Listen to my voice." He began massaging her and she became frantic. "Now, tell me: who was here earlier?" She shook, trying to focus. "Tell me, Sweet. Tell me and I'll give you what you want. You do want it, don't you?" His tongue lapped at her neck. "Don't you?"

"Yes..." She could barely breathe.

"Then tell me..."

The nurse shook her head, "I can't...can't...please...." She writhed against him. "Please..."

He stilled and for a panicked moment the poor nurse thought he would stop his administrations. He resumed touching her. "Why can't you, Sweet?"

"I...don't know...I was here...then...but I was with my friend shopping for her wedding dress..." she momentarily became distressed. That wasn't right. She was with...no, she wasn't...the entire day she had been on call, had the hours to prove it. She grew frightened. What was this man doing here? Why was he touching her? Why did she need him? She wasn't like this. She was a good girl. She came from a good home, had a nice family. She was in love, she had a fiance. This sex-crazed woman was not her. ...she was so confused.

Her sanity snapped.

The nurse dropped to the floor, seizing. The staff rushed to her, trying to sedate her and get her convulsions to stop. The dark man stared on in disgust from across the hall as the scene unfolded. He sneered. The Nine had gotten to the entire hospital before he did. They were anticipating his moves. His black silk shirt rustled as a red-haired woman encircled her arms around his waist. "What a slut," she remarked. "Same as the last twelve you tried to glean information from. They always react the same."

He disentangled himself from her. "She was completely innocent before me. It was all in her head. She wasn't actually aware that it all happened in the moment I made eye contact with her."

Karin shot him a look as he walked away. "Sasuke..."

He growled, "I know. I shouldn't delude people like that. She'll probably turn into a nympho now." Messing with people's consciousness was never good, and he could never properly control his power or people's minds. That was the specialty of the famous Yamanaka rulers. He realized that the only one who could have done something like this was a Yamanaka noble. But, who?

Karin understood. "Always trying to find the satisfaction she never once was able to get from you. Best way to do that is join Konoha-gumi—" she bit back a cry as Sasuke backhanded her. She gazed up at him fearfully, lips trembling.

"Never," he snarled viciously, "mention that Family to me again. They destroyed the Uchiha-kai. They are the entire reason I am a monster."

Tears rolled down her face. She nodded and said in a small voice, "Okay. I'm sorry, Master."

Sasuke crouched down and reached out to brush back a lock of red from Karin's face. He tried to ignore the fact that she flinched when he neared. He felt slightly remorseful. He hadn't always been like this. Hadn't ever before abused a woman like this. "No, you did nothing wrong. Don't apologize. I shouldn't have hit you. Come here." He gathered her into a hug while she sobbed. "I'm sorry, Karin. I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead. "You're the only one who understands what I'm trying to do. Will you stay by my side a little bit longer? Will you help me kill them all?"

"I'll stay with you," She nodded and he kissed her cheek gently. She sighed deeply, painfully, for her chest was constricted with the pain of mistreatment. Anything was better than being that prostitute from back on the streets. Big Red they called her. When Sasuke first came to her, he had been a client, upset because of a failed relationship. He had understood her pain. He later came back and rescued her from that life. She owed him everything. "Always."

* * *

**I.**

Naruto grimaced with distaste, waiting for it, just waiting. She was going to scream at him. She was going to try and hit him and hurt him. The grieving ones always did. He stood leaning on Hinata's bedpost (comfort must never be overlooked), facing the tormented girl. _Five. Four. Three. Two...._

"You killed him!" Hinata was straining at the arms around her, arms that kept her from clawing out Naruto's eyes. Gaara looked down at the girl he was holding back, stoic. Tears rolled down her face and a bitter ache bloomed in her heart. She screamed, "Why?" Her voice bounced off the walls of her room, now turned a gritty slate color, grey and blue whorls blending to make a melancholy atmosphere. The walls, at least, were sound-proof. If not, the Hyuuga would have tried to kill them.

Sai was about to step in but Ino tapped him on the shoulder and shook her head. She projected her thoughts at Sai. _Naruto has to deal with this himself. Otherwise, it'll have no meaning whatsoever. _Hinata needed closure. Sai paused, then backed away.

"It was our best option." Naruto hated feeling guilty. Stupid heart on his stupid sleeve. Always felt useless emotions. Guilt, especially. Guilt got no one nowhere. That was the law of Roots. As one of the most influential people in Roots, he had to be a model criminal and a terrible citizen of the commonwealth. He had to be many things. Kick-ass, brash, arrogant, charismatic, violent, sardonic, good-humored and ruthless. "Push emotions aside and deal with them alone". This is what his position as Street King of Roots required of him.

Hinata shrieked, "Who's option? You and your friends'? Because it wasn't mine and certainly not Kiba's."

Bitterly, Naruto sighed, "Sasuke would have killed him eventually, stolen his power – if our information is correct, and we are positive it is – and burned the remains. Now, no one can steal from Kiba. He was dead anyway."

Hinata shook her head, disbelieving, "How can you...you can't know that." She refused the listen. Maybe Kiba could have had a chance. He could have had a wife sometime later, maybe he would have woken up...the future isn't set in stone.

"No, Hinata." Ino shook her head regretfully. "What Naruto says is true. Kiba was brain-dead. He could never wake up from that. He was just wasting away." She put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, empathetic. She felt the Hyuuga's emotions as strongly as if they were her own. They were just hanging overhead, like a dark storm cloud. So heavy. Ino glanced at Sai, rueful. Her eyes were pained. "It's to protect us as well. If we wasted resources protecting Kiba when we should be protecting you..."

Hinata broke free of Gaara's hold and fell on Naruto, hitting him and screaming. He just lay there and let her deal with her pain. It wasn't like she was truly hurting him. He stared her in the eye. "It's okay to say it. Go on. Say it. It'll make you feel better."

A wail broke away from her. "I hate you I hate you I hate you..." she slumped, gripping Naruto's shirt, scratching him with her nails. Her tears soaked through the material and ran hot against his chest as she cried, "I hate you..." She felt so powerless. Her friend was dead...her friend... She thought Naruto could help her. She had thought....

"I know. It's painful." Naruto propped himself up on his elbow, smoothing his hand over her head. He ran his hand through her hair, caressing her, soothing her. He wasn't exactly sure that this was really how it was done, but when he and Ino used to have...relations...he would do this for her if she got overwhelmed by her ability. He was worried that he was going too far. He glanced at Ino – _what do I do now?_

Ino grinned and shook her head. He was on his own with this girl. She was sure he'd do fine. _Just...be yourself. She'll take comfort from that._

_ From what – a callous killer? Oh, yeah. She loves killers and assholes._

_ Naruto. Seriously. I'm about to pop you in the jaw. _She ran a hand through her long bangs. _Do what you did for me. Just – be there. She may hate you right now, she may want to kill you, but you've got a job to do and her emotions can't cripple that._ "Sai and I are leaving," she said aloud. "Be careful. Stay aware." Sai quietly wrapped his arms around her and teleported elsewhere.

Gaara jerked his head in the direction of the adjoining room, indicating that, if they needed him, he would be there. Naruto gave him a slight nod.

The door slid shut with a slight hiss as the mechanism turned. There were only the sounds of his heartbeat, Hinata's heartbeat and her quiet, heart-wrenching sobs. Abruptly, gurgling filled the air. Naruto looked down. "You hungry?" he asked gently, as if speaking to a frightened doe.

"Yes." Hinata nodded sullenly. She sniffed.

"Wanna go somewhere else to eat? Hanging around here don't feel so good, huh?"

Hinata shook her head. "It _doesn't_."

"Want me to take you somewhere nice?" Naruto sat up and pulled Hinata off of him.

She avoided making eye contact with him. "Sure."

"Hey," he said sternly, cupping her chin and turning her head towards him, "listen." Her fear was glistening in each one of her tears. "I know..." he stopped, unable to find the right words. The gentle words. _Ah, to hell with it. I'll be myself._ "...I know that you hate me. I know you thought I was gonna be a knight in shining fucking armor, galloping along on some white-ass horse, arriving just in time to be the valiant hero. But...."

"Stop..." Hinata's gaze slipped away again. She didn't want to hear it from him.

"_Hinata_. _Look at me, dammit_." The force of emotion in his voice again brought her to return his gaze. It was a cynical, weary gaze. Almost cruel. But compassionate and aching with sorrow. He had seen loss before. He had grieved, as well. "I am _not_ a hero. In this story, this little fanstasy you have in your head, I am the _villain_. I will be the cruel evil-doer. The fiend. Because I am a murderer and a felon. I kill for a _living_. I earn dirty money, blood money. Any way possible. I killed your friend and felt _nothing_." He impassively watched her eyes fill with pain and shock. "I am _not _sorry I killed him, just frustrated: you were hurt because of it. If possible, I would've liked to spare you pain and give you a happy ending. But I can't. No one can. _Because life is suffering and this ain't a goddamned fairy-tale._" He let go of her. "I learned that a long time ago."

Hinata stared, wondering what had caused him to become so...callous. So abrasive. She knit her brow, denying his words. "That's not true...it doesn't have to be...." She felt conflicted. Here she was, in the arms of her best friend's killer, who at the same time was her only hope and protector. She should not be feeling compassion for him, should not be wanting to ease his pain. But she did. "I..." Her stomach growled again.

Naruto held up his hand. "Later. We'll continue this later. For now, though...I'm thinkin' 'bout some food. Come on; my treat."

**II.**

Hinata glanced up at her bodyguard tentatively. "So, how did you become this...?"

"Evil? Dastardly? To tell the truth, I'm not really the dastardly type. I'm more of the devil-may-care type," Naruto replied as he looked down at Hinata. Her arm was threaded through his as they strolled down a shady street; the walls in the alleyways were grimy, the people dubious in their intentions. The two were heading towards a favorite restaurant of Naruto's: Ichiraku's Grill. Everyone knew him there. He was a regular. Hinata wondered if he knew where they were going. But he assured her that he was quite familiar with the street. Hell, he was familiar with all of the streets in Roots.

"That's not what I meant..."

"It's okay, Hinata. I understand." Naruto looked down at her and smiled, placating her unfounded concerns. The emotions that flickered throgh his eyes meant he was remembering the old pain from relinquishing his humanity.

Hinata looked away, saddened. She had not wanted to hurt him. She tightened her grip on his arm. "I'm sorry..."

They walked on in silence.

Naruto felt slightly content. There in the Roots, a section of the city he was in charge of, the criminal activity was actually quite tame compared to the international shit that Gaara handled. Down there, it was mostly the ghetto, street gangs, brothels, yakuza, and seedy-looking bars. The place may have been amoral, dangerous, suspicious, unsophisticated, and downright crude, but so was Naruto (it fit him perfectly). Roots was his home. This was the territory that he regulated and oversaw. The people loved him and he loved them.

The people on the street kept to themselves, only glancing toward the two when they realized who it was: Fox, a favorite of Old Man Sarutobi of Konoha-gumi. A couple of those that took notice called out, whistling and hooting when they saw that he was walking with someone special. Someone undeniably exclusive. A rarity in those parts. A Hyuuga.

"Yo, Fox. Got a new girlfriend, already?"

"Gonna fuck her? Or can _I _have her?"

"Can I play with her, too?"

"Check out that rack!"

"Holy fuck, those _tits_! She's like sex for my _eyes_!"

"Nice piece of ass, Fox."

"Man, she's so _hot_. Where'd you find this chick?"

"Shit, Fox. Don't you know them uptown girls are too highbrow for this place?"

Hinata clutched tightly at Naruto's arm, trying desperately to ignore the overtly lascivious comments made by the residents. She held onto the man as though he were her lifeline.

Naruto noticed how uncomfortable Hinata was growing. "Don't mind 'em, Hinata. They're just complimenting you. Saying how beautiful you are, you know?" It was a little different from how she was used to being complimented but he was certain that she would be less frightened by his assurances. "They're just being friendly."

"Friendly?" she echoed.

A woman came up to him, hugging him tightly. "Hey, Fox. Ain't seen you in a while. How come you don't come 'round here anymore? The girls miss you."

Naruto grinned wryly. "I outgrew _that_ a long time ago, Aunt Yuuhi, you know?"

The beautiful woman with the scarlet eyes laughed. "Call me, Kurenai, honey, _always _call me Kurenai. Calling me Aunt makes me sound _old_. And don't address me by my last name. We've known each other way too long." She wore an off-the-shoulder white sheath-dress, barely enough to cover her, and red leather cuffs on her arms. Her unbound ringlets were being lifted by the breeze. "Still with that pretty angel who took you away from us? Or is _she_ your new girlfriend?"

Hinata simply gazed at Kurenai. She couldn't imagine what such a stunning and classy woman had to do with Naruto. Or with Roots. "Pretty angel?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Girlfriend?"

Kurenai nodded and squeezed Naruto affectionately, "Yup. Didn't you know? Back when he was younger, he used to play around a lot with an angel."

Naruto sighed, "Kurenai..." His 'elder sister' was treading on thin ice. "Stop it. And, Hinata's _not _my girlfriend. She's...um...I'm looking out for her, is all."

"Of course you are, honey. Of course you are." Her smile was coy and kind. She caught the agitated look on his face. "What? That Angel was _gorgeous_, I don't know _how_ you managed to keep her with you for so long.... Helped that you were friends in the beginning, I'll give you that... What was her name? Iro... Itsumo... Itou..."

"Ino!" Hinata gasped. She stole a glance at Naruto. There were so many things she didn't know about him. He was a complete stranger. A stranger that was risking his life for her.

"That's right. Ino, the Angel. Always helped out my girls, kept them clean, looked out for them when I wasn't around..."

Hinata was confused. "The...girls?"

Naruto looked sharply down at Hinata. "Kurenai runs the brothels owned by the Konoha-gumi and looks after the girls. Ino treated them and made sure that the women didn't catch anything and remained healthy emotionally and physically." His eyes silently dared Hinata to say anything. "Health means wealth in that business. Looks, too."

Hinata glanced at the ground. "She _is_ like an angel..."

Kurenai smiled, "Isn't she just? It's thanks to her that my girls stay well and thanks to Fox that they stay safe. My little brother is so _sweet_." She squeezed him again then snapped her fingers. "Oh, did I tell you?" Her smile was absolutely dazzling, "Asuma and I are going official." The ring on her finger was equally dazzling.

Naruto grinned, his eyes laughing. Asuma, successor to the Konoha-gumi had waited for forever to ask Kurenai the big question. Everyone in the Konoha-gumi thought that she was going to dump him, but she was a patient woman. Now, that patience was finally paying off for her. "And I'm invited, of course."

"Of course," Kurenai's eyes lost their sparkle as she bent down to whisper into Hinata's ear, "Stay with him. He may hurt you, but he doesn't mean it. He's a really sweet boy who's been gypped by the world. Just like everyone else in Roots. So, stay with him. He needs someone to be there." Hinata blushed and nodded. Kurenai nodded. She backed up and began walking away, shouting, "I'll send you the time and date. Bring your girlfriend!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "She's _not_ my girlfriend..." he muttered. He looked down at Hinata again. He decided not to tell her that he had heard Kurenai's every word. His gaze moved over to a corner. "Look. We're here." He lifted the flap and led her inside.

The people in the restaurant spotted him and shouted their greetings, clapping him on the back familiarly and grinning. Naruto laughed along with them. These were his people. He already had forgotten his earlier daydream about living with the Hyuuga. He looked back at Hinata and beckoned her towards him but she shook her head. She would not join him. She just stood off to the far side, a skittish way about her. Naruto sighed and let her be, deciding not to bring her to the center of attention. She was so shy. Who was it that said he wasn't thoughtful?

He made his way through the smoky restaurant, towards the back. He had someone to meet there: Suigetsu Hozuki. He lowered himself down in a booth, seeing his good friend. "I'm back."

Suigetsu was an informant, one of the best, especially in for this situation. He knew someone who worked closely with Uchiha. The information he could give Naruto on that person's mind-set and habits would make all the difference in the finding of and successful termination of Sasuke. "Hey," he said, saluting Naruto with his pint. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and steam began to rise from it. "Nice to see you again, man."

"Yeah." Naruto took a breath before beginning, "So, you said you had information for me?"

* * *

The light in the room was dim, a pale sickly white-blue, which came from the glowing Interface screens. The mood of the near-empty room was melancholy and grave, gave off a sense of impending doom to the desperate woman who had searched for the dark man. Temari sat before the man named Shadow, anxious to get as much information as possible, as quickly as possible. Her dominion was in such a state of riotous upheaval that she feared leaving it alone for too long. She had been able to convince her brother to take over for her temporarily but the High Council had set limits on that amount of time. And there was only so much of holding the Sky City aloft in the air that her brother could handle. It was pure luck that she and Kankuro had similar abilities.

The man called Shadow was smoking a cigarette. "The Demon, you said?" He moved the type something in on the holo-boards and data screened across the interfaces. The slight glow in the dark room cast stark shadows across his features.

Temari nodded. "Yes."

"You know that it means death to anyone in this godforsaken capitol to utter that name, right?" Shikamaru sighed, put away his pack of cigarettes. He turned to the Interface boards and tapped a few, bringing some files and information to the forefront of the holo-screen. Images of carved bodies, things that might have been human once, but no longer. "When the Demon finds you, he destroys you. He's a murderer, Miss Temari." The pictures he procured were of the Demon's victims. His somber gaze leveled with hers. "These deaths were all caused by him. It's how he makes a living."

Temari shook her head, shocked. The whole of the information was difficult to accept. She had been one of the first to hold her brother after he was born. He looked just like their late father, who had refused to see it or admit it. Even Kankuro had reservations about their brother. She was the only one to miss him when he vanished. _No, my baby brother...how could he have done that? How could my little brother...become this...?_ "I...I didn't know."

Shikamaru exhaled a cloud of smoke and there was a long, pensive pause. "Why do you want to find him? Got a job for him?" He wondered who the nice-looking woman wanted dead, to call for the Demon in such a way.

"Yes, I do." Temari looked him square in the eye, crossing her legs. "He's going to rule an entire nation."

* * *

Tenten sat in the spacious kitchen unit beside her boyfriend. She took a slow, deep breath and flipped a braid over her shoulder. Her cool fingers were warmed by the heat of the tea in her favorite temp-mug (temperature moderating and heat sensing mug) and the hands of her lover. He sat so near to her, drawing comfort, allowing a slight smile to creep onto his face. His usually grave expression melted away. Tenten glanced at him surreptitiously from the corner of her eye. The mood-paint on the walls swirled a warm and contented blue with flecks and sporadic swirls of plum hesitation. Emotions were made quite transparent.

He seemed so different now that she knew the truth about his past, but he was still, in a sense, the same. She understood now; his bitterness and contempt of humanity, his lack of faith in familial structure and relationships, his disdain for the wealthy. He had worked harder than she thought possible to become a Healer, something extremely hard to do unless a person had credentials, wealth or power. According to Neji, he should have had all of that and more but was denied his birthright. He was denied everything.

Neji rested his head on her shoulder. "I...perhaps I shouldn't have kept this from you, Tenten." He rubbed her arm. "I was...it was...hard...."

Tenten shook her head. "No, I completely understand. You were concerned that I couldn't be trusted or that maybe if I knew, I would end it." Neji tensed. "Neji, I will never do that. I love you." He kissed her and she smiled, feeling that everything would settle down.

The security alert bell rang once, signaling that an acquaintance had arrived. Tenten broke the kiss and murmured, "I'll see who it is." She slipped out of his embrace and padded to the front port of their house. She tapped a few keys in on the access holo-board to allow the new arrival entry. The port slid open and the smile Tenten wore slipped from her mouth. "Haku?"

"Sister." Her fraternal twin smiled benevolently and hugged Tenten. His soft brunette hair was braided back, similar to the style in which his sister currently wore hers. "I hope you've had a good day, Tenten." His eyes stared into an identical pair.

Tenten frowned. "I have. Why are you here?" Usually, Haku would make a call rather than dropping by, unless it was on a holiday or the anniversary of a special occasion. That he had made such an impromptu visit was cause for concern. He always made certain that the visits were discreet and scheduled. He was a creature of habit and frequency. Never spontaneity. She knew that, especially since, after those few years where he had mysteriously disappeared, he made sure to inform his nearest and dearest of his whereabouts.

"I need to speak to Neji. About my work." Haku worked as an independent operative, assassinating high-ranking officials for nations who were oppressed or under the control of a system that hindered their growth and prosperity. He had always had a problem with corruption and denial of inhumane practices within greedy organizations. "It involves him this time."

Tenten realized then that her brother was one of the Nine. Orphan, Neji referred to him as. The Eighth Soldier. The maker of ice.

"Tenten? What's wrong? You look pale."


	6. THe Fifth Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not make claim to any rights concerning _Naruto_. If I did, Sakura would not be a character at all. Nor would Sasuke.

**Author's ****Apology**: I'm sorry for the wait. Phew. It's 3:46 a.m. now and by the gods do I need a rest. So worn out.

* * *

Terminology....

**piccu **(palm-sized informational communicative computing unit)

**nu-black** (in reference to the new black market or its products)

**coin-creds** (coin-shaped transparent synthetic storage units used to keep any amount of credit in)

**creds **(the global unit of currency; credit worth the value of the item, service or idea in the economy)

**Yggdrasil **(a nu-black mercenary organization)

**Konoha****-gumi **(the head "Family/Clan/Group" that ran the biggest crime syndicate in all of Sun Nation)

**Psi **or **Psi**-**talent **(slang for type of psionic ability any human possesses)

**Psion **(human with psionic capabilities or abilities)

**Commoner **(human without psi)

**comm**-**link **(communicational link to another piccu through the globenet)

**link **(replaces terms "call" and "phone number", because of phones and calls being obsolete)

* * *

"It's so dark where you're going." - VanAttaHigh, _"_Throw-away heart"

* * *

**The Fifth Chapter**: _"Everyone has a story..."_

The brown-haired man's voice was calm and nonplussed, "I did _nothing_ wrong. You have _no_ grounds for your accusations. I'm trying to be polite and just solve this _normally_..." He did not want to waste time there. That much was blatantly obvious to the members of the High Council who wore the very same look on their faces.

"You are in no way _normal_, you...you...you _abomination!_" The portly wrinkled old man was furious. He turned to the central chair, where a goddess of a woman sat. "Radiance, it is a _Psion_. Those _things _are _not _to be trusted."

The beautiful woman he addressed sat at on a raised dais, comfortably seated in the highest backed chair in the room. Her name was Tsunade-hime and her titles were Lady, Radiance, and Her Imperial Majesty. She was attentive, though suffering absolute tedium, listening to the complaints of a menial lord who stood before the High Council. "Did you not know?" She sighed, resting her chin in her hand, "My cousin, who is the acting head and captain of Division, is a Psion. You are implying that the royal family is not to be trusted?" This was a serious offense in Sun Nation. Treason to speak against the Senju Clan, the imperial household of Sun.

From well behind Tsunade-hime's high-backed chair, if one listened closely, one could perceive a snort or a chuckle from the shadows.

"...I...well, Radiance, that is not what I meant, you must not misinterpret my..."

"You are accusing me of twisting your words now? Such insolence..." Tsunade-hime raised a thin, droll eyebrow, slightly amused.

The man seemed mortified. "No! Radiance please forgive me, I would _never_..."

"Are you through making excuses?" Tsunade-hime's query was more of an implied dismissal to the old man.

"Ah..." He fell silent, chastised.

Tsunade-hime's blue eyes narrowed intimidatingly. "Tell me exactly why it is that you are complaining of a few overgrown trees in your back yard!" It was sheer absurdity. They were merely _trees_.

"Please, Radiance, you must hear me out!" The elderly statesman snarled and pointed at the man known as Yamato, "His overgrown garden is _encroaching _on the territory of _my _properties! It is _ruining _my backyard! And _everything just keeps growing!_" he yelled this last with a great heave. The old man's eyes were practically bulging.

The twelve other High Council members whispered amongst themselves. Of them, there were the heads of the three most influential families and organizations in Sun Nation: Hiashi Hyuuga, Chouza Akimichi, and Rin Terada.

As Hiashi spoke, all heads swerved in his direction. He was the sort of man that had that effect on people. "Hold, please, Lord Karui. We shall deliberate."

Tsunade-hime turned to Boss Yamato of Yggdrasil, saying with a gracious smile, "You were ever so patient. It's alright. You can leave now."

"Thank you, Radiance." Yamato bowed his head in nonchalant way. He could care less. But, really... He had better things to be doing. Like gathering information on the Darkness from his operative Kimimaro. He left in a hurry, ignoring the indignant squawks of the old man who was upset that Sanctum had overrun its legal boundaries.

Hours later, Tsunade-hime walked through the lush private gardens that sprawled for acres behind her mansion, just breathing and breaking from her monotonous meetings with the High Council. They often suffocated her in their belief that they knew what was best for the nation. They knew of nothing but the inner workings of bureaucracies – most of them lords, barons, and owners of large estates. They soured her mood for the most part as she served as the tie-breaker between twelve. The idiots were like children sometimes; she could swear their squabbling was initiated by the silliest things. And, every issue, they would nitpick; very few council members did Tsunade-hime like.

In fact, only two were her very good friends: Chouza Akimichi (he owned a chain of family restaurants and bars famous to Sun Nation exclusively), and Rin Terada, the woman who ran, owned an directed the hospital of Yayoi, which was open to Psions and Commoners alike, in terms of both staff and patients.

Rin had recently told her of a strange incident going on at her hospital. Memories were being rearranged and minds were damaged beyond repair due to the meddling. It all had happened within a calculated span of nine hours. She had asked Tsunade-hime to have the Head of Division investigate personally.

Tsunade-hime contemplated the situation with Subject 09. _Over ten years...._ It had been over ten years since she had last laid eyes on him. Since he had tried to kill everyone during his escape. Since he had spared her life. She needed to find him and tell him something important.

A flash of white lightning arced down in front of her and took the form of a man kneeling on the ground. "Hello, cousin," he said. "And, before you ask, I can't tell you anything about what went down in that hospital. It involves the Nine. I will appreciate any information you have that we don't, though."

"Yes, but it will be difficult for the law not to get involved." Tsunade-hime raised her eyebrow at Kakashi. "It seems that the staff and patients all suffered a strange ailment within the span of nine hours exactly after you left. Their psyches were damaged irreparably."

"It wasn't our Angel. It had to be someone with similar capabilities though..." He resolved to let Ino and the others know. He looked up and his black eyes were troubled and his silver hair was tousled. "You were asking around about Fox too, weren't you?" He gave her a stern look, meant to remind her of her duties. And to tell her not to interfere with the business of the Nine. "He would _never_ accept you. You know that, right? He would recognize the sound of your voice and remember that _you_ were one of the ones that made us the way we are. _You_ were one of the ones to help that freak. Tsunade..."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi." She looked down and away, seating herself on bench and tucking a loose blond strand of hair behind her ear. "I know my sins. I just want..." She wanted to make up for it.

Kakashi stood and glared at his older cousin. When would she learn? "It doesn't matter what _you_ want." His eyes narrowed, "It's what the nation of Sun _needs_. As the princess, you _have _to provide for them what they – "

"I know, Kakashi." She smiled achingly. "I know. The last time I acted on impulse, a large number of children died and only nine survived, their lives terribly skewed. I _know_. Yet...I worry."

"Understandable," Kakashi nodded. "But, Tsunade? Have faith in his abilities."

Tsunade-hime's smile flickered ruefully. "I shall try. However... I'm running out of time, Kakashi...."

* * *

"My problem with my psi-talent?" Ino thought for a moment. How much should she tell him? _Why not everything?_ She watched a few leaves drift down onto their path. "I feel _too much_. Everyone's emotions and thoughts constantly bombard me. In order for it not to drive me crazy, I have to put up mental shields, which took a while to develop and perfect." The winds teased her hair. "People think so directly and strongly. Thoughts and sentiments just fly into my head like arrows or bullets. I almost never get a moment's peace without constant extreme concentration." She thought of the many nights she sat alone in the dark trying to keep the foreign notions and urges out of her head, trying to quiet the noise. The many times she thought she would go insane.

Sai echoed, "Almost never." His statement implied a question. He wanted to know more of Ino's past.

"Almost never." Ino tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She grinned at him. "Except for the times when I'm with you, Naruto or Gaara. Or Yamato." Yamato, Naruto and Gaara were unique. She was unable to extend her abilities to reading the minds of plants and Yamato was practically a tree. Naruto was like a low hum to her and Gaara was like having mental ear-plugs. But, Sai...he was just silence. Even if she tried, she could sense no thought from him. No emotion. "What about you?"

_What about me? _His arm was hooked with Ino's as they resumed strolling through the Sanctum. Sai looked down, gazing calmly at a merrily chuckling stream nearby. "There is nothing to tell."

"No, no, no. Don't give me that." Ino was shaking her head, pursing her lips. _Give her what? _"_Everyone _has a story to tell." She smiled up at him encouragingly. "So...how did you get where you are today?"

Sai paused, not knowing how to begin. _En medias res? With the end? From the start? Or maybe with someone else?_ "When I was a child, I remembered everything...."

_ The boy looked up at the people in front of him. The last time they had been to see him was exactly forty-eight hours, six minutes and twenty seconds ago. They were asking him questions and he knew that he could remember and recite perfectly the answer to each one. He also knew that he was completely correct. On every single response. The people were amazed at his capacity to learn. He possessed eidetic memory. Everything he saw he could absorb and utilize himself. _

_ They began to vary the type of information they would give him. See how much he could intake. _

_Martial arts. He soon mastered each style. "Anything else?"_

_Psychology. "So, which founder of the study of the human mind do you want an assessment of?"_

_Sociology. "I can name every theory and the sub-theories, include the perspectives and how they're related."_

_Arms. "Which one do I use for target practice this time?"_

_History. "About which country?" He knew it all. _

_Language. "Specify the dialect you want to hear it in. Or do you want to know about the evolution of each one?" _

_Art. The only thing he had to ask was which period they wanted him to emulate in his piece._

_ So then, they decided to test whether or not he could actually put his knowledge to use. They began to rent him out to organizations without Orochimaru's knowledge, as Orochimaru would have killed them if he found out about it. But they needn't have worried over that. In the end, it wasn't Orochimaru who had slain them. It was the boy. The first organization was the Revolutionary Psions Group. RPG. They were extremists that wanted to make examples of conservative politicians who refused to advance the rights and oppurtunities of Psions in Sun Nation, preventing true happiness from being a possibility for them.  
_

_ He sat crouching behind a building. It was his first true job. The beginning of The Executioner. He was to assassinate the important leader of a oppressive Commoner faction in the government was exiting a popular and expensive restaurant with his daughter. He watched calmly as the man waved to people on the street, completely ignoring the Psions walking by him. _

_The boy did not like this man at all. He thought back. The RPG leaders had warned the boy of the man's attitude as they handed him his brand-new nu-black issue Tomcat 4.20 and Glock 22H. They had him load it with incendiary bolts and compression bullets. When he wondered aloud why they wanted the polition dead, they had said, "He's a fucking dickhead. You'll see when you're out there. We're nothing in his eyes."_

_ The boy now saw that this was true. The man could probably see the gun pointed at him if he would happen to look the little Psion's way, but he refused to acknowledge the fact that the boy existed. The boy was nothing in his eyes. This intrigued the boy. What if he could be nothing? Then, Nothing would have killed the man. And, Nothing could be caught. Nothing was seen, heard or noticed. Nothing. _

_The boy tilted his head as he took aim and his finger twitched on the trigger, setting it off. And no one noticed a thing until the fat man fell to the ground, twitching. Compression bullets were nearly silent. The little girl screamed terribly, her buns coming undone as she frantically tried to staunch the flow of blood. The little boy was annoyed. She made too much noise._

_ She was shot as well._

_He took out the Tomcat and fired a couple of bolts, blowing the human remains to smithereens and leaving behind no evidence. He returned after dismantling the toys and putting them in a cello case._

_ If anyone saw a dark-mannered little boy on his way to a concert with his cello, they would smile and give him candy. "How did your concert go?" He would say that his orchestral company always finished with a bang, just like their instructor taught them. "So cute! I bet you'll grow into a real killer when you grow up! You'll knock 'em dead." He always smiled secretively. They had no idea.  
_

_He was calm and cool when he received his first old-model piccu to hold the creds he was receiving for the job and every job after that._

_He decided to ditch the Sound Facility East once and for all. He terminated all of them and went on his way.  
_

_ The boy frequented the city more, always wearing black, tight clothes that allowed for easy movement and weren't so bulky that they got in his way when he fought and killed. He made more money. He worked more jobs. There were so many, he was unable to keep track, but he could recall each one._

_ A shot from the rooftop of a kindergarten district. Slitting the throats of two lovers, one unfaithful and the other sinful. Dripping poison into the mouth of a diplomat as he slept comfortably in his bed. Stabbing a pedophile/murderer through with his sword (poetic justice, that one) for every child that disappeared. Killing a rival in business. Snapping a witness' neck. Meeting Yamato. Working with Gaara. Teaming up with Haku. Blood being spilled. Killers dying. Organs spilling. People lamenting. Children screaming. The voices and images blended together to form one eternal picture, a horrid mural of his sins and atrocities that were carved into his psyche. But whenever he closed his eyes and stared and stared at that mural...he felt nothing. It was just a mural. They were only memories. And they were in the past. So he continued his days, growing, learning and seeing new things and new faces, knowing that, eventually, he would have to kill at least one out of every hundred._

_ And nothing ever affected him. _

"I've often wondered why nothing affects me. Why I can't feel anything. Why can't I?" He looked at Ino who stared at him in silent amazement. "Why? It doesn't bother me that I don't. And the fact that I'm not bothered by it doesn't bother me either. I only know that it's wrong to be this way." He paused. "Everyone feels. So, why can't I?" He leaned against a tree trunk, gazing up through the leaves. Shafts of light struck him and seeped into his skin.

Ino sat down by him, crossing her legs modestly under her knee-length sundress. "I don't know. I do know, though, I would give almost anything to be in your position right now." She drew herself closer to him. "I want ask you something else." He studied her features. She was biting her lip. A sign that she was nervous. "You have no conscience. Nothing in your heart. What keeps you from betraying the Nine?"

Sai tilted his head up to the sky, searching for the Sun. It was nowhere to be found. "I've learned something of loyalty over the years. It is useful and a wonderful thing to have. I've experienced friendship. It is of people who do you a kindness unasked. I've seen love. It is an unfathomable emotion so terrible and powerful that it can start wars and end them." He looked at Ino then. She was captivated by his speech. "The Nine are my family, since I have nothing. You love me and are friends with me and are loyal to a fault. All of you." He turned his face upward, trying to catch and feel warmth, but the sensation disappeared too quickly for him to savor it. He closed his eyes. "We have trust, something I hold in high regard. _You_ are something I hold in high regard." His hand was being gripped by soft yet firm fingers. They held a tender warmth that did not fade away, as with everything else. Affection flooding him, warming his heart for the first time since he was three. His eyes shot open and he stared at Ino. "I can feel you..." She was smiling with her eyes, her expression shy. He reached for her. "Ino..."

"It's so quiet." She rested her cheek against his. They stayed like that for a moment until a piccu intercepted the span of peace. "Dammit." She glanced at the screen. They were to go get Haku and Neji, so commanded by the Captain Kakashi, then go meet with Naruto, Yamato, Gaara for a gathering of the nine. Without Sakura, of course.

* * *

Sakura sat alone, staring at a photograph of her and Sasuke. She felt a hot tear roll down her face. It left the rest of her body cold. She shivered, wishing for his warm arms to embrace her. However, she knew she had to face reality. It was not going to happen. Never again. Her lungs pricked with cries held back. She felt her own sadness writhing inside of her, coiled like a snake, that wretched snake that Sasuke always talked about after his nightmares. It was poisoning her heart, dipping sharp fangs of despair into her soul, paralyzing her, slowly eating away at her mind. She slipped deeper into the place, retreating from dealing with it.

She thought of dinner a couple of nights ago with Kakashi. Kind of him, to try and cheer her up but they both knew it was futile. Inwardly, she laughed weakly. The dinner had been a total disaster. He had ended up getting food poisoning and she had to take him to the Hospital Center to get him treated. They had assumed, then, that she was his daughter from her appearance being similar to that of a girl of twelve years. The hospital staff's assumption only served to depress him, though he knew the staff meant well. So, in the end, she had gone home by herself.

To nothing. To no one.

"Sasuke.... Why did you do this?" She buried her head in her hands. "Come back..."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru regarded the determined woman for a moment before nodding his assent once and tapping the keys to the Demon's Link. "You'll be talking to him soon."

"Okay. I'm ready." Temari was nervous. _What if he doesn't like me? What if he wants to kill me? What if he won't listen...?_ She shook her head free of such thoughts. She couldn't back out now. Not when she had come so far. The comm-link beeped once, signaling the link connected.

"Who is this?"

_It's him. It's really him. _Temari felt as though she were going to cry. _After all these years...finally... _"Hello, Gaara. My name is Temari. I am the current leader of Sky Nation, the sister nation of Sun. I...must tell you something important."

"What?"

"I...you belong to a family." Temari sucked in a deep breath, preparing herself. "_My_ family. Our family, Gaara." She smiled a little, even knowing he could not see it. "I'm your sister." Shikamaru glanced up from the side, inwardly rolling is eyes. Women always got so emotional when they went through something tragic and traumatic, no matter how tough they claimed to be. He held out a auto-sanitizing kerchief so that Temari could blot her eyes. She smiled gratefully. _Such a bother_.

"Te...mari?" Gaara's voice sounded out from the comm-link on the Interface screen in front of her. "...Sister? Family?"

Temari nodded frantically, tears appearing on her cheeks. She could only imagine what he looked like now. _His voice is so deep and low. Has he taken after our father completely like Kankuro has? Or does he look more like our mother and Uncle Sasori?_ "Yes, little brother. It's me. It's me. I came to take you home. Your people need you."

A short silence. "How did you get this link?" His voice was harsh.

There was a halt in Temari's pulse. "I...I've been having my operatives searching for you for years.... It's been so hard to locate you." Her voice wavered.

He growled a bit. "That was the idea. Don't contact me again. Unless you have someone for me to kill...?"

"Yes...but.... No, not exactly...that wasn't what I came here for, Gaara. You can do that later, after we're secured...." Temari sighed with frustration. Shikamaru merely sat off to the side playing on his shougi board. The pieces clacked loudly. She glared at him and he stopped, rolling his eyes. "Please hear me out, Gaara. Your people need us. They need you."

There was a pause. "...Fine. But get this straight, Lady. I don't have a people."

* * *

"So, he wants to see us?"

"Yes. Your sister could be involved. Are you sure you can handle the pressure with her present?" Haku's face was drawn tight with apprehension. He remembered how dangerous Neji could be when he could not handle his emotions. He had nearly died the last time it had happened.

Neji's lips bitterly, resting his chin on his palm. "Of course. I'm more emotionally aware now. Each of us has matured more than you can believe." His words tasted acerbic in his own mouth. He knew why they matured and at what cost. Kakashi was possibly the closest thing to a regular citizen that the Nine Soldiers could hope to get. The rest...well, try as they might to live ordinary lives, their past always caught up and bit them each in their respective asses. "He'll be contacting you soon, then."

"Very soon. Kakashi has my link...probably from the Lady Tsuade-hime...or from the Boss...." Haku trailed off as the port-bell chimed. The two men paused in their conversation and pointedly stared at the woman. They wanted to discuss things on their own while she wasn't around to hear it.

Tenten huffed and said, "Yeah, yeah, I got it." She yanked open the port and was stupefied. A paradox stood before her. She gazed at the picturesque couple before her. "Neji. More visitors. Are they a part of your group, too?"

The angelic woman threw her a dazzling smile while the pale shadow at her right remained impassive. "Ino. My name is Ino Yamanaka. The quiet guy is Sai Kiriya. We're associates of your boyfriend's. We came to see him about something important." She paused, perring closely at Tenten. "Oh, Haku is here, too? I haven't heard from him in forever. Naruto will be so _excited_, Sai!" She led Sai onto the threshold and straight into the kitchen unit where Haku and Neji were deep in conversation. They settled in and began to chat away like old friends at a diner out for lunch.

Tenten stared after them in consternation, her brows furrowed. She stalked up behind Neji. "What. Is. Going. On?"

* * *

_Sasuke was running through the forest. The trees were closing in on him, crashing down. A snake slithered up and curled up and around his leg. He tripped and fell, black flames erupting from the snakes fangs and eating into his skin. His face and hands became patterned with strange tattoos, his skin grey as a corpse. This was not natural. This was ugly. Grotesque. He scratched at his skin and it came away in flakes and chunks, revealing his old self. He picked himself up and went on. Running faster and faster. A pink-haired woman with a girlish figure was slowly catching up to him, slowly reaching him. She was so sad._

_ Wait! She cried. Wait...._

_ But he wanted nothing to do with her. She would remind him that reality was reality and that no one could change what is. He didn't want to see her disappointed face or her sad eyes boring into him. He could not bear it, what he had done to her. He could not take it. Could not take the guilt. He screamed, waiting for her extended arms to wrap around him...._

_ Would he die?_

_ Eight others loomed around him. An ethereal beauty, a man made of night, the green man of the forest, the wielder of storms, a god-like figure, an untouchable murderer, a vulpine man capable of anything and an androgynous being that chilled him to the core. There was no escaping. He deserved this, he knew. But he was frightened. Fright meant weakness and so he turned that fear into hatred. It consumed him as did the black fire and drained him of his strength. He was helpless and vulnerable. The rotting hands of the people he killed, Psions and Commoners alike, the countless millions he had swept aside in lieu of vengeance, broke from out of the now-frozen earth to grip his ankles and drag him down. There was no escape. No escape._

_ No...._

_ The vulpine man smiled viciously and attacked him, roaring like a wild animal...._

A hand shook his shoulder. "Sir?"

Sasuke shot up, a knife pointed at the one who had touched him. "Kabuto?" Sasuke always slept with a knife under his pillow in case of assassination attempts. He was paranoid and had every right to be. "Why did you wake me?"

Konan stirred slightly. He glanced over at her, sleeping naked and half-covered by sheets beside him. Her body gave off that glow, that kind that comes after sex. He knew how it must look to others. He was using the services of a former whore and did not even pay her. Generous of him to find a use for the woman. He dared not tell his followers his true reasoning beside having her with him at all times and screwing her whenever possible.

He suspected Konan already knew, though: he was afraid of sleeping alone, and sleeping besides. She comforted him. That and, she was so similar in personality to someone who's heart he had crushed and spirit he had broken. Someone who used to be such a strong young woman. That someone was surely broken now. Just as he was. He was terrible for women, he was certain.

The white-haired man smiled enigmatically. "We have very good news, sir. We have located the one you have been seeking."

"The Fourth of the Nine Soldiers that Orochimaru always spoke of?"

"Yes, and you will not believe who it is." Kabuto Yakushi, the resident healer, tossed his piccu onto the mattress, looking on with twisted amusement.

Sasuke retrieved the piccu whereupon Konan awoke, blinking blearily and slumping over Sasuke's shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw the information on the holo-file he pulled up. The woman on the file was pretty, hope-inspiring, everything Konan wished she could be. She saw the look that swam in Sasuke's eyes whenever he talked about her. Whenever they walked together, and, though he did not know he did it, when he cried out the woman's name instead of Konan's during sex. That a woman should leave such an emotional impact on a man who had no wish to be tied to the past...it was amazing. Konan admired the woman greatly, envied her on some occasions. "Is that...?" she asked, her hushed voice slightly reverent.

"Yes," Sasuke was hollow-sounding, disbelieving. "Sakura."

* * *

**I.**

Naruto sat back and crossed his arms. He took a deep breath, savoring the smoky and tangy aroma hanging in the air. The booth they were situated in was shadowed; not much could be seen of his face. "_What?_" He could not believe what Suigetsu Hozuki was trying to tell him. The source of information...was his friend's ex-girlfriend? Naruto wrestled with the urge to roll his eyes. The tragic story of a man who was in love with a prostitute. A tear-jerker. He knew he was going to be patient and listen to every word of the tale. He cursed himself for asking around about the Darkness in the first place. "How is she...?"

Suigetsu grinned wryly, his razor-edged teeth glinting under the dim light of the pub. "She ran away with him. I was left alone. You see, she was the prettiest girl.... I had always loved her. She could take my jokes, understood my humor. We would constantly rile each other up, roughhouse. Play around in general. I had thought our relationship was pretty good. We trusted each other...at least, I thought we did." He took a moment to down some sake.

Naruto waited until his friend composed himself. He knew it was hard for Suigetsu to get this out but, as long as the information was obtained, in the end, it didn't matter. The Nine Soldiers _needed_ this information. It was vital. If what Hinata had said was true, then many more people would lose their lives over nothing but a single man's wounded pride and foolish resentment.

Suigetsu looked miserably at the beautiful indigo-haired in the corner. Naruto _had_ to bring along his girl, didn't he? Had to rub it in his face. "She never really got the best clientele. Always the ones that were into the freaky shit, right?" Naruto nodded sagely like he knew exactly what the man felt like. "She got the bad handler, too...he treated her like dirt and she whenever she tried to run, he would...she was suffering. That's why I went into the Konoha-gumi. They treat their girls right, and the women only do it because they chose to. I always tried to see her but I was able to get in touch with her less often...eventually, she stopped linking me altogether. I tried to accumulate the creds. So I could provide for her. Start over with her. Rescue her. From this...." His voice was slurring.

Naruto growled inwardly but remained composed and outwardly concerned. He mentally railed at the man sitting opposite him. The damned fool was drunk. The good thing about a drunk informant was the amount of detail they tended to let slip. The bad thing about a drunk informant was the amount of detail they tended to let slip. A double-edged sword. Of course, he never knew which unnecessary-sounding little tidbit was actually crucial to the job.

So he sat back and listened to the story.

**II.**

"Pplhease...dson' trubpl jyuselfff...." Suigetsu was superbly drunk. Naruto guessed that being hydrokinetic made the guy's tolerance for alcohol astonishingly low. "Aahhh...I cn whhhahhllhkkk szjrait...jjus wassh me." Suigetsu's head lolled. He was not doing well.

Naruto valiantly attempted to keep the crying man upright but, somehow, he just kept sliding through his grip. "Come on, man. It's no trouble." He shook his head. _No way am I goin' sonic on Sui. He'll throw up faster than Hinata did._ Naruto glanced at the girl behind him. She was clutching at his sleeve, walking close, intense white eyes flitting around nervously. Her heart was fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. Her grip on his coat was tight and her expression was drawn. Like she expected to be murdered at any moment. _Has she been attacked before? _"Hinata?" he began tentatively. She flicked her eyes toward him. "Can I ask you something?"

Hinata's strange eyes bore into his. "Yes?"

_Here we go... _"Were you ever..._assaulted_ before?"

She started at his abrupt question, confirming his suspicions. Her skittishness was too habitual for her to be merely frightened of his dangerous nature. "Ah...what...what makes you say that...Naruto?"

Naruto shifted the weight of his friend, thinking carefully about how to approach the subject. He gave her a scrutinizing look, his eyebrow quirked. "You're so afraid. I know you're this huge heiress and everything but...what do you have to fear? I'm here. Gaara's a moment's link away. Ino and Sai are even fond of you. They'll help me guard you. But, you're still so frightened of almost everything, in spite of that..." He trailed off, hearing something quick coming at him from behind. _No, multiple things._ From the frequency and vibrations they made, Naruto determined that they were small, inanimate objects traveling in a spiraling motion at a fast velocity. _Compression bullets. _Compression bullets pulled in the kinetic force they generated and increased their potential lethality by releasing all the collective force once penetration of the target was achieved.

Naruto knew that Sai was familiar with these, one of the few assassins in the world to use these nu-black tech bullets. That was how the Nine knew about them. However, the sound of the sniper's life-pulse was different from Sai. It was...non-psionic. The shooter was a Commoner. Possibly one of the Preservationists of the Old Way, conservative extremists that wished to exterminate Psions regardless of character and background. P.O.W. wanted to keep the Sun Nation as it once was: without any traces of the Psionic.

He had to hurry. The bullets were accelerating.

Naruto could easily dodge these things, but he was unsure of Suigetsu's ability to guard himself and of Hinata's awareness. _Of course, she had to've seen 'em coming with those eyes of hers._ He wondered why she failed to warn him. _No time._ Naruto's psi-talent dove into action, allowing him to move at sonic speed. He grabbed Hinata around the waist and jumped back, shielding her body with his. He was very aware of the girl in his arms, very aware of the distance between him and the shooter, very aware of the danger to her, very aware of his own ability. There was one thing, however, that he was not aware of.

A clatter resounded while a shower of compressions bullets hit the wall behind them. Naruto breathed deeply. _Is it over? Is she safe?_ Hinata was the first priority. He had long ago realized that a lot depended keeping her alive.

The singularly distinct and unique sound of a compression bullet piercing living flesh and exploding inside of a human sickened Hinata. Blood splattered and splashed wetly upon the side of the street and Naruto's back. There was a smoky, burnt, organic rain on the two Psions who were curled into one another.

The two slowly turned around, dreading what they would see. Time stopped for a few moments. Hinata retched.

Naruto stood staring at his friend's broken body that was plastered all over him. _No. No. Nononononononono.... _His eyes rolled. There was a crashing noise in his head, like the sound of waves against a cliff, like the noise made by a house being torn apart during a hurricane, like the howling of a biting blizzard. A formerly hidden ferocity and strength was becoming present in his eyes. The berserk-rage was upon him.

He released Hinata, slipped his hands into his pockets and slipped on his Titans, metallic rings chiming a toll of death. Naruto gave out a hoarse yell and went sonic, jumping into the air – using the sound of his feet on the road as a propellant. He closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side, listening for the pulse of the shooter. _To the left._ He turned in midair and moved over in the direction of the offender. His train of thought was limited.

_ I'll fucking kill you._

_ I'll kill you fucking dead._

_ You're going to hate yourself for shooting him._

_ I'll KILL YOU._

His fist smashed the offenders face, the intensifying vibrations from the sound of the impact causing the sniper's jaw and cheek-bones to fracture. The man fell off of the side of the building he was perched on, screaming as he hit the pavement. He went silent in the terrifyingly brief moment that he saw Naruto's face as he became Nine.

The young Psion's eyes were crimson with the blood from burst vessels flooding his sclera. His long spiked hair was writhing because of the sound manipulation, the vibrations keeping the spikes in constant motion. From his chest there was a fearsome growl, deeper than anything the sniper had heard before – similar to the voice of a demon roaring out from the deepest abyss in Hell.

The man screamed again.

Hinata shrieked, "No! Let him go!" She cried and sobbed. "Please, Naruto!"

Naruto ignored her, screaming in the sniper's face bursting the blood in the man's brain, slowly. Hinata was screaming as well, shaking as the man's brain spurted out of his ears and his eyes exploded onto her visage. Naruto dropped the man and shook her violently until she quieted.

"Come on," he said savagely, his teeth snapping. "We have to get out of here." She remained still and Naruto realized that he was scaring her. He softened his tone, trying to calm the berserk-rage in his eyes and sighed, "Let's get you cleaned up." He placed a hand at the small of her back and ignored her flinching away from him. He looked down at his hands. He still had blood on him. He smelled of dead human. He smelled like Gaara. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He began walking slowly, wishing he could mourn the death of his friend, knowing that there was no time. He lifted her into his arms and cradled her. "I'll be more careful next time. I promise."

**III.**

Naruto leaned against the wall in Hinata's room, tired, clean, fingering his energy crystal. It glimmered lightly in response to his touch, illuminating the darkness of her bedroom, then dimmed. He was glad he had enough control over his rage that Ino had no need to use it. His thoughts turned to Suigetsu. He hated that he was so slow. He had wanted to be quicker. He was reminded again that he was not a god. Only human. He growled deep from within. He may have only been human, but he was also a Psion, a capable psychic who could do anything asked of him. He should have done better.

The mood-paint in the room had turned a moldy-looking grey-green-blue speckled with a sickly yellow. He looked out the one-way mirror that served as a window. The night was finally engulfing the sky and swallowing up the sun, bringing with it a countless number of stars that were as unattainable and untouchable as dreams. _Ugh, what a nasty mood I'm developing._

Naruto grimaced and cocked his head to see if he could eavesdrop. He widened his scope for distant sounds and allowed them to be received. His ears picked up on the sounds of distress coming from the shower. Hinata was crying. Sobbing her poor little heart out. _What the hell...? _Naruto could not understand in the slightest why she was upset. After all, it wasn't _her_ fiance who had betrayed her and everything she stood for. It wasn't _her_ friend who had just died. Well, her friend did just die, but at least he didn't explode on her. His expression was tainted with self-loathing. He had to be objective. Organize his thoughts and memories so that Ino could piece that information together and analyze it. _Breathe deeply. Order...no chaos.... Just one piece after the other...._

He learned that the woman, Konan, had a client named Sasuke Uchiha, and had left with him immediately when he thought to ask her. It seemed wrong that the woman, who had such a close relationship with Suigetsu, forgot about him completely and left to join a cause that she knew nothing of in the first place.

_ Talk about shitty luck. _Naruto heard the press-release of the port beside him and Gaara stepped into the room, looking slightly disturbed. "What have you found?" His intelligent eyes were shadowed. _What could Gaara be worried about?_

"Not much, Brah." Naruto shrugged slightly as he wandered lazily over to the bed and flopped down on it. "Konan, Suigetsu's lady, was probably brainwashed or whatever into going with Uchiha. Sometimes she's his plaything, a total sex kitten. She is his _adviser_, according to other sources. Just up and left our man Suigetsu with no warnin' whatsoever."

Gaara blinked once. He was unsurprised. Any whore that didn't work for Konoha-gumi under Yuuhi was an unreliable whore. He jerked his head in the direction of the bathroom, indicating Hinata. "Why's she showering, too?" He had already heard Naruto's noisy (very musical: he liked to sing when getting clean) shower.

Naruto sighed. A pain rose in him and crashed down, flooding his soul. It flickered on his face briefly. He tucked away all of his emotion, trying to grapple with himself. "There was blood all over her." Gaara raised an eyebrow, wanting elaboration. Naruto gritted his teeth. "Suigetsu died in front of us. I killed the one who did it. The remains got on her. I was sloppy." He paused, hearing Hinata listen to their conversation.

Gaara stepped over with a pensive look on his face. "No." He sat down beside his friend. "Wasn't your fault." A man of few words, he was, that Gaara. So very few words.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Gaara's odd way of comforting him. "I don't wanna hear it. Ino'll say that too once she dives into my brain and sees what happened. She'll be all over my ass about keeping up my positive thoughts and feelings and shit." He heard Hinata pad closer and press the release on the port to the bathroom. She stepped out, hair still dripping and shivering the tiniest bit from the change in temperature. Naruto's eyes widened. She was only wearing a towel, standing in a swathe of rising steam. She was beautiful.

She hesitated, about to back away from the monsters in mens' skin. "Naruto..."

He started, remembering not to stare. "Put some clothes on."

Hinata nodded numbly. She didn't appear to be listening. "Sakura...would be hurting to know this. We can never tell her what her fiance is doing with that woman." There was a sad determination on Hinata's face. She had never liked being part of this. It felt like she was betraying one of her very few friends. Her sob caught in her throat. "I'm sorry Mr. Hozuki was murdered because of me...."

Naruto inhaled and caught the fresh scent of lavender, a gentle scent, calming and compassionate, drifting from her. He heard the vibrations of her aura-pulse rise in frequency and volume. It sounded as though the air around the girl was buzzing with distress, even if Gaara and Hinata were unaware of the noise. The walls however, were quite alert to the girl's moods, and so had darkened to a gritty gray and sickly yellow with a blackened red spreading out and oozing like blood from wounds. The noise grew deafening. Naruto decided to calm her before he lost his hearing. He got up and approached the girl carefully. "Hinata?" Tears were rolling down her face. _How many times have I made her cry? It's only been a few days.... _"Hinata?"

"I'm gone. Tell you what I found later." Gaara sighed and moved out the port, shutting it. He hated sappy moments.

Hinata glanced at Naruto balefully. "Mr. Uzumaki...?" She turned away from him and shuddered, rubbing her arms.

"I told you to call me Naruto." He tuned his voice to resonate with the pattern for solace and tenderness.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Hinata's breath began to hitch. His familiarity was gentle and tentative; she was touched by his attempt at kindness. "I'm sorry..."

"Why?" He took some more slow steps towards her, his arms rising, embracing her. "Stop crying. I can't stand it when you're sad." He ran his fingers comfortingly through her indigo locks. She broke down in his arms and he tried unsuccessfully not to be moved by it. "Let's get you dressed."

Hinata shook with the force of her sobbing. "I'm so weak. I hate it." Her voice rose. She began to hyperventilate, distress overtaking her. "I don't even know you and already I'm unburdening my heart to you. I'm forcing all of my issues on you and I'm clumsy and I don't want to have to be helpless anymore but I get so scared so easily – I just want to be strong and the whole time you killed him I was reminded of my brother who's so powerful and in control and I've always wanted to be just like him – he's _never_ been as weak as I – "

_ At this rate she's going to drive herself into a pit and won't be able to escape it. I know what it's like to be in that place. Damned bleeding heart. _ Naruto squeezed her, pulling her tightly to him. He shook his head, smiling wryly. "Stop. Just stop. Don't be so hard on yourself. You were never forced to mend yourself when you were broken. You got the luxury of not having to be so callous all the time. Right now, you can be as breakable as you want. It's okay. No one's expecting you to be Marvel Girl. Just be Hinata. It's okay to be scared, you know?"

She threw her arms around his shoulders, knowing that she had been waiting so long to hear those words. The walls shifted into a deep blue with star-bursts of silver and opalescent lilac in accordance with her mood. "Thank you," she whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut, merely grateful for the fact that she had someone to lean on.

"It's fine." Naruto shook his head, thinking. _Bodyguard and babysitting duties? I'm extorting extra creds for this shit. It's gonna cost 'em so much._ He soothed her, guiding her to a wall and tapping a code into the access-grid to retrieve some clothing for her. He scrolled through the selection, choosing a night-shift, simple and white. A part of the wall had transmogrified into a wardrobe. He opened it, Hinata still in one arm, and pulled out the night-dress. "Sleepy?" She nodded and sniffled, rubbing her eyes like a child. She was nearly limp in his arms, the emotional trauma causing fatigue. He raised an eyebrow, deciding it would do no harm to baby her just this once. _No more after this. I'm getting way too involved. _"I'll get you to bed, yeah? Raise your arms." He pulled the shift over her head and helped her fasten the buttons on the front. She swayed on her feet. "There." He lifted her onto the bed and tucked her in. "I'm gonna stand guard. Just outside." A hand caught his wrist.

"Please..." Her eyes were so penetrating. "I can't sleep. Can you...can you lay down with me?" She hated herself for it. But, the nightmares....

Naruto gave pause. He shook his head, not understanding. _What did that mean?_ "Uh..." He did a quick calculation. He could wait until she fell asleep then complete some jobs he had been requested for on the side, and be back before she knew it. _Alright. It's settled then_. "Okay." He shrugged, chucked off his boots, shed his coat and pants, and returned to her side, sliding under the satin sheets and heavy blankets. _This bed is so ridiculously comfortable._ He rolled over, his face close to hers. Hinata reached for his calloused hand and he realized that she was shaking. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid. I see things that scare me when I close my eyes." Her pale red-rimmed eyes searched his, trying to find something in them and failing. Her expression softened.

"Yeah, I know how that is." He thought of his old nightmares and Ino's troubled sleep.

"You do, don't you?" Her other hand brushed against the energy crystal and it glowed under her feather-light touch. She snatched her hand back and held it close, brows knit. Her soft voice was low, intimate. "And...I can see it. I can see what you're hiding...you're trying to be strong too, Naruto."


	7. The Sixth Chapter

For the book that Kakashi's holding if you've ever seen Ergo Proxy, in the first episode look at the book-thingy that Re-al's turning in the first episode.

The Sixth Chapter: "We all have to work"

_The night was hot, heavy, humid. The air was thick, fluid, the kind a person feels they can choke on. Naruto squatted down, surveying his prey as he slipped on his Titans. The metallic glint of the rings made him smile as they clinked softly. He was Fox now, though, for every time he donned the Kitsune mask, he was the vigilante who dealt the Konoha-gumi's own personal brand of justice. The lights from the bar glinted on the black stripes of the mask, an imitation of whiskers that shone unnaturally. All that was visible was his blue eyes and his long blonde spikes that shot out from behind it._

_ Fox sensed the vibrations everywhere and stilled them, giving his movement absolute silence. Stealth was a prized ability he found he had possessed that one time he had sneaked into the brothel run by Kurenai. He had only been fifteen years old at the time – which meant that about one year before it had happened._

_ The targets were loud and riotous, unbearably so. They had been sitting in the bar for an hour, getting drunk off their ass and playing grab-ass with the mortified waitresses the entire time. There was a distressed brunette, Matsuri, who had been sobbing in the corner because of what they had done to her. Her friend had tried to comfort her but was unsuccessful. The sight of the poor, harassed young waitress struck a discordant note on his heartstrings. He understood what it was to be fucked with. It was all Fox could do not to blow the offenders' brains out right then. But he knew to wait. _

Wait until they were done. Wait until they removed themselves from the area. Wait until they were alone.

_ Fox remembered what Old Man Sarutobi had told him: "Remember that they have wronged us. They betrayed us. They used your family. Now is when we make them pay. We always protect our own."_

_ He remembered. They had stolen from and embezzled the Konoha-gumi, they had killed them, their rivals, and raped the women of the brothels. Children were slain. People captured and sold. Sometimes it took years to get them back. That was how Old Man Sarutobi lost his grandson, Konohamaru. Fox understood that eventually he would be charged with finding the boy. But the yakuza had none of the resources at that time that could have aided their search._

_ Street wars were brutally honest about the second face of humanity. No one could ever escape that truth. Fox knew that the people of Roots never hid their true faces as the inhabitants of the other districts did. No. Honest, they were all were honest. The members of Konoha-gumi would threaten to kill if someone pissed them off and it was traditional to cut off the fingers of someone who lied; Fox knew for a fact that Demon was missing two._

_ So, Fox assumed an animalistic position, sitting back on his haunches, limbs bent underneath him. He intensified his rumbling sonar spreading out from his chest and closed his eyes, to better sense his surroundings. Matsuri was leaving for home. Noticing, the men stepped out into the street, and the boy grinned. _Time for a little fun.

_ "Hey, little girl. Wasn't nice how you just brushed us off earlier. Makin' us feel like we was nothin' but trash, right?" The guy looked to his buddy. Some kind of secret communication was going on through glances._

_ "Pure truth, man." He looked the girl up and down, staring hungrily like she was a piece of meat._

_ Matsuri brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. Her fingers trembled and the men saw the fright in her manner. "Please...don't...just leave me alone. You already had enough fun tonight, didn't you?" Her voice was unsteady, belying the bravado of her words. She was too nervous to be able to fight back properly if they went down on her. She was well aware of that fact. It was evident in her eyes and the tears that leaked slowly from them._

_ Fox knew that this would turn the men on. He knew that these men got off on girls' fear and helplessness. Something about the innocence – about protecting it or tarnishing it or the lack of it – that was what got a man's blood pumping. Even Fox had to admit to himself that he saw this trait in himself, boy though he was. He was not ashamed of it, however, for he knew that he would never act on the nasty urge to just take a woman. He stiffened. A presence was near. He recognized it with ease: "The Demon", Gaara._

_ Fox tilted his head, his confusion pervading his brain momentarily. Demon's appearance on a mission specifically designed for him was unusual. Fox sent a whisper in Gaara's direction, asking him, "Why are you here?"_

_ Gaara's gaze slid over to where Fox was hiding. "Passing by."_

_ Fox shook his head. "Don't interfere."_

_ Gaara shrugged. "Your kill. My save."_

What did that mean?

_ The men reached for the girl, but before they could touch her, they were pushed back forcefully against the wall. Their spines cracked and they screamed agony. Gaara descended impassively with one arm extended. He positioned himself in front of the girl, shielding her with his very presence. _

The mission is almost blown. _Fox stalked over to them and hissed, "I told you not to interfere, Demon."_

_ "Quiet, Fox. They will not take this girl." Gaara's normally expressionless face grew tight and manic. The girl behind him whimpered and sank to the ground._

_ "Damn it." Fox needed to take control of the situation. He mentally scrambled for a solution. "Take the girl to the Sanc. She's traumatized; probably needs help from Angel. Let me deal with these two."_

_ Gaara paused. He was unsure of himself in circumstances such as the ones he was placed in right now._

_ "Let me deal with them. Go."_

_ Gaara hesitated for the briefest moment, almost letting his sadism and rage cloud what little reason he possessed. He shook his head and swung Matsuri into his arms. Fox was correct in his evaluation of the girl's emotional state. She was breaking down, and most likely required stabilization and therapy. He levitated and flew off in the direction of Sanctum. _

_ Fox grinned and cracked his fingers, his Titans clanging loudly. _Now that Gaara's out of the way... _"Let's talk."_

_He made sure that no one heard their screams._

The silken thermo-sheets were warm enough so that his body would not overheat but rough enough not to stick to him. He was glad of that.

"Nice to see you two getting along so well." A voice that Naruto knew to belong to Ino sounded out from the left of him, wry and irritable and amused all at once. "Now I know you'll be putting passion into your bodyguard duties."

_What is she rambling about...? _Naruto awoke, blinking blearily. He mumbled, "What the fuck, Ino? We can play later." He rolled over, nestling his head in something soft and slowly breathing. He curled his body around it and tightened his hold. It smelled of lavender. A warmth was draped across his torso, keeping him close.

"Oh, _really?_ Good to know. Hate to be the bearer of bad news – I mean, usually that's Neji's job – "

"_Ino..._" someone hissed from Naruto's right, their voice dangerously soft and highly displeased. It sounded oddly...like Neji. _That's not right..._

"– but, you're going have to work before we can play. We all have to work. You can play after we kill Uchiha."

Naruto tightened his hold on the plushy thing. He could feel himself slipping further into the folds of sleep. _No more Uchiha talk. Just let me sleep._

"He seems not to be listening." The new voice was slightly monotonous and muffled. Black stars erupted behind Naruto's eyelids, a headache bloomed. The heat drained from the room as each word slid from the speaker's tongue. "Shall I attempt to wake him?"

"No. Let Gaara do it," Ino spoke again. Naruto shifted, burying his face in the soft place, wishing he could drown out the noise. _Does she ever just shut up? Fuck._

A voice like the creaking of trees in the wind spoke then. "You up to it, Gaara?"

"Fine."

_ Wait...did they say...Gaara? What's he doing here? Fucking shit on a goddamned stick. Damn her having a house party while I'm sleeping... _Naruto felt weightless. Like he was floating. He sighed, smiling. _Thank the gods. Sleep. _His blanket slipped off, and he blindly reached out for it. It was not to be found. He felt along beside him and understood that there was nothing. _Wait – what?_ His eyes snapped open. He twisted and realized that he was in midair. "Oh. Shit." He looked down to where his body had formerly been: sprawled across Hinata. She was still sleeping, luckily.

Seven of the Nine Soldiers were gathered around him, looking up at his floating form. Kakashi and Yamato were rolling their eyes, and Ino was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh.

Sai was smiling blandly. "What an embarrassing predicament," he remarked.

"Fox, you seem to always manage getting stuck in the _worst_ of situations." Haku was covering his mouth, eyes wide. Naruto suspected that he was grinning.

Neji was glaring death at him. "I'm allowed to erase his existence from this world, yes?"

Ino snickered, her delicate fingers demurely placed over her mouth. "No. He's necessary."

Naruto writhed and snarled, "Shut up, Ino." He struggled, but remained above the bed.

Ino quietened, a frown settling on her angelic features. "That wasn't very nice."

_Why are my friends so fucking crazy? Okay, so I'm just as bad... _"Put me the fuck down," Naruto snarled at Gaara, who was levitating him with a mere thought. Gaara raised his eyebrow and shrugged. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized the possibilities of how his demand could be interpreted. "No, wait – I mean – "

"Too late," Gaara mouth twisted into a Cheshire grin, as he flicked his hand to the side.

_Damn his telekinesis. _Naruto was flung into the wall. Spires of pain shot through him. He grunted, "What the – " And he was slammed into the floor. "I'm awake – " His cry was silenced by another face full of wall. "_Gaara_. I am _already awake_. I ain't a fucking rag-doll so stop flinging me around like one!" He slid to the ground, his flesh aching as the nanotech set to work on healing the broken capillaries in his skin. He gritted his teeth; healing was always painful. "_Jackass_."

Gaara blinked, the sardonic solemnity never lifting from his eyes. "I was being thorough, _dickweed_."

"Bullfucking_shit_!" He felt like murdering someone. Choking the shit out of them. _I'll take it out on whoever fucks with me next._ "Whatever. I'm up now. I'll get dressed." He rubbed his head carefully; it was still sore from Gaara's blow.

"In front of Ino?" This incredulous query came from Neji, who possessed a strong sense of propriety and modesty. Although he had been abandoned by them, Neji still exhibited evidence of the substantial amount of the trademark Hyuuga's pride in his blood. "And Hinata?"

"Yep." Naruto pulled on a black cargoes and gray vest, not bothering with a shirt this time.

"Have you _no_ sense of decency?" Neji shook his head disapprovingly. Angel and Hinata were respectable women and deserved to be treated as such.

"None at all," Naruto deadpanned. "Chill. Your relative is asleep." He patted down his pockets, making sure his Titans, his piccu, and Gama the coin-purse were secured. "And anyway, Ino's seen me naked before. It's fine. We're practically bros. Only...she hasn't got a dick." He furrowed his brows. _Wait. The Soldiers shouldn't be here. They should all be out... _"The hell are you all here for, anyway?"

Kakashi lounged on the couch, reading an ancient Victorian romance biblio-file. He glanced up, his black eyes dull. "I sent you a message. Check the holo-files on your piccu." He went back to reading. Kakashi was always to the point, his words always struck the heart of things.

"So..." Naruto flicked his eyes over at Hinata. "How come Hinata's still asleep?"

Neji sneered, his arms crossed, "Think about it, imbecile."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Can't just give a straight answer, can you guys?" She addressed Naruto, "Don't worry about your girlfriend – "

Naruto squawked, nearly pulling out his hair. _First Kurenai, now Ino...ridiculous women... _"She's _not. My fucking._ _Girlfriend_."

" – she won't see any of this for a bit. I adjusted her sleeping patterns. And, yes, before you ask, I _can_ do that. Just another one of the many aspects of my psi. I'm super-talented." She waved him over, one hand on her hip. "I'll explain everything. It'll be easier my way. Naruto come link minds with me."

He nodded and walked up to her. He laid his palms on hers and lowered his head until their brows were touching, the location of the third eye on the two overlapping. Ino's mental voice resonated clearly in Naruto's mind. It felt like there was another person besides him inside. Her mastery over her psi-talent still amazed him. _Naruto._

He raised an eyebrow. _What?_

_ I don't usually do this, so bear with it. I'm going to show you a few things. And then I'm going to peruse your memories. Are you okay with that?_

_ Fine. Do what you want._

Images and sensations enveloped Naruto. His eyes rolled back and he stood ramrod straight, teeth clenching. There was so much.

_ ...and he knew not who he was, running from Sakura, running from reality, from an angel, from himself... His skin was grey and the hands, those awful hands were reaching and grabbing him and pulling him apart and he was trapped in a body that was not his..._

_ A child screamed as everyone crowded her mind, the voices penetrating her thoughts – who was she – who was she? So many people, urges, emotions, feelings, fears – and she huddled in the corner of her room..._

_ Suigetsu's body hanging limply in his arms...a sniper's face being blown to smithereens, his body reacting to the sight of Hinata, the amazing nights he shared with Ino..._

_ Neji and Haku meeting her and Sai to discuss the kinds of sensations they'd been feeling over the past few months. Neji telling her of his meditations and the ripples of energy he had felt..._

_ Yamato sensing what the trees remembered, through the roots, that some of their children had been burnt or cut and not by natural means..._

_ Kakashi was having dinner with a miserable Sakura, trying uselessly to help her cheer up..._

_ Gaara listened to the woman speak on the phone, his heart pounding as he heard that he had family. He had no idea what to think. What to do. How would he tell the soldiers? Would they think of him differently if they knew? He was borne of one of those hated aristocratic buffoons...He thought of Matsuri and doubt entered into his heart; he would have to leave her and hold to his promise if he survived this..._

"How...?" Naruto stumbled back, breathing hard, as Ino released him. He shook uncontrollably, his body going into shock. Cold washed over him as his skin overheated and his muscles jumped spasmodically. His mind reeled, trying sluggishly to process the sudden influx of information. "How…?" He had gained a new and deep respect for her.

Ino knelt down and rubbed his back, trying to calm him. She knew the shock of sharing so many memories at once usually damaged a regular human. That was the main reason she almost never allowed anyone to join minds with her unless they were strong enough emotionally. "How can I possibly stand it?" She flashed him a quick smile. "I was born with this. I feel this way twenty-four-seven. Be proud of yourself, Naruto. You're one of the few that managed not to suffer a complete breakdown after this."

"Holyfuckingshit." Naruto suddenly understood the enormity of what Ino had done, understood that she was definitely one of the most powerful, most frightening Psions in existence; he, Gaara, and Neji were the only ones who could rival her. He was unsure of Sai, though. He had yet to see the man's psi-talent in full effect.

"So eloquent," Kakashi remarked wryly, looking up from his reading.

"I'd like to see _you_ handle taking in a thousand different memories at once in the span of five seconds. See how you like it."

"I'll pass on that one." He turned a holo-page in the Victorian-era biblio-file, "It's possible that one of the reasons you didn't break down is the fact that you're so close to her. I'm not."

Sai nodded, a hand tapping the knife strapped to his side. "A plausible theory. I would be remiss in saying that—"

"Naruto!"

All paused and glanced over at the sound of the tentative call.

Hinata abruptly sat up, her face drained of all color. "He's coming... He's coming. Gods save us, he's coming." She had seen red eyes when she closed her own.

Naruto rushed over to her and began wrapping her in the bedsheets. "Ssh, you'll be okay." Naruto supposed that he too would feel extraordinarily self-conscious if he had just shared a bed with a near-stranger and woken up with seven others in his room. "Why don't we get you dressed? I'll come with you." He clasped her tightly as she leaned into him, trembling nervously.

"What's going on?" Her chest felt warmer than the other parts of her body and her sheets were rumpled. "Who are these...?"

"It's okay. These are my friends. They're here to help me protect you." He carried her towards the bathing-unit.

Inside, Naruto tapped the lock code into the entrance grid. He studied the unit and would have whistled if he was able to. The entire unit was walled with mirrors and painted as the design of the night sky with stars lighting it. His eyebrows rose. "Wow. I mean, wow. ...Really?"

Hinata saw the flabbergasted expression that settled on his face as he took note of the luxury. She felt like she should explain herself to him. "I like astronomy. I've star-gazed since I was a little girl. So, I asked my father to customize the bath-unit to appear as the night sky."

"Ah," he nodded as he set about turning on the fixtures for her bath. He set it on hot with a hint of lukewarm and let it run for a few minutes while the jacuzzi-sized marble and stainless silver-steel tub filled. "All set with your bath—?" he stopped short as he came face to face with Hinata. "Uh..."

She looked at the floor demurely. "Could you...help me unfasten this chemise?"

Naruto inhaled sharply, "Sure." He turned her around and untied each knotted string. The shift fell to the floor, the sound like a murmur of thunder, like the quiet roar of anticipation. Everywhere Naruto looked at her body there was softness and curves, gentle slopes – the epitome of femininity, yet an inner strength he had never known she possessed lingered in every fiber of her being. She bit her lip and the action drew his attention to her mouth._ Beautiful... _He wanted her. In his mind, she was beneath him, moving against him slowly, sensuously as he knew she would...

"Could you...not stare...?" Hinata brought her hands up to cover herself. She blushed again. Her heartbeat pounded into his brain.

"Oops. Sorry. I won't look." Naruto shook his head and gritted his teeth. _Think not with thine dick, think not with thine dick..._ "Um...right. Yeah. So...your bath...your bath is ready." He waved his hand in the general direction of the water. He heard the water slosh as she slipped in and tried weakly not to imagine what he was imagining she looked like. "Is the water alright? Too hot?"

A sigh. "It's wonderful. Thank you. Um, Naruto?"

He had to remind himself not to turn around in answer to the call. "Yes?"

A pause. "Can you tell me something?" Hesitation.

"Depends."

"On what?"

He felt himself smile. "On what that something is. But I'll try to answer best I can."

"Do you ever feel afraid?"

"Sometimes." _Not the way you mean, Hinata._ "Why?"

"I had a nightmare-vision. I saw a lot of people die, Naruto. I couldn't do anything to stop it because I'm so weak. So weak. Why am I still so weak?" There were some splashing sounds. "But...You and your friends...they couldn't stop any of it either. And then you're gods. Immortals. And I don't..." Another pause. "Do you hate yourself? Ever? For what you've done? For what you can't do? Because of what you haven't done?"

"Yes...no...I..." Naruto bowed his head, fingers pressed to his eyelids. _Why is she telling me this? Fuck, I don't know what to fucking say. _"I...I don't know." He was startled by a wet hand grabbing his arm and pulled over to sit by the edge. "Hinata..."

She laid her [wet] head on his [now thoroughly soaked] leg. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Yeah. But you have to." _As I have to._ "You called me. I answered you. Possible intertwined fates aside, one of your best friends is one of my comrades. You're as much a part of this as I am."

"I know. Don't you ever get tired of it? Of killing? Seeing those you've loved die?"

_Dammit, Hinata, how do you want me to fucking answer you? What do you need to hear?_ "I...why the hell are you thinking about these things? No. I don't get tired of it. It's different each time, and each time I come away with something new. I love the...thrill. I'm not worried. The people I love – those who are close to me – will _not_ die during my lifetime. I have to make sure of it." He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. It was becoming easier to relax around her, to confide in her. "I'll protect you; I'll protect them all. It's my job."

More splashing sounds. Naruto glanced over at her and found himself staring into her eyes. "How?" There was so much desperation packed in that one three-letter word. So much disbelief and hope in Hinata's voice. "How?" she insisted. "How? Your psi-talent...is only a talent that..."

Something in Naruto wilted, resigned, and he sighed. He knew it. He knew it, deep inside, in a dark place, that he might not be able to change what his purpose was. To change what was in his genes. _But so what? I'm not so bad. _He put a hand to her cheek, smoothing his thumb over it. She had no need to finish her thought. He already knew what she would have said. "All I can do is with it is bring pain and devastation." _But that's all that Uchiha can do, too. _"At least I have a conscience that balances it out." _Barely_. "Now, finish your bath. You'll wanna be all rested and clean for the shitstorm that's about to cover us."

The analog antique clock was ticking. Shikamaru breathed slowly. The noise of obsolete technology comforted him whenever he grew frustrated. He began to understand why the people of the olden days kept them. Humans, after all, found comfort and respite in the routine of small things in their chaotic lives. His life was as chaotic as any.

He rubbed his eyes before tapping some digits into the holo-boards. The interface beeped once before returning to a static screen: blocked again. Four cycles he had been working on this code – he hadn't been able to get past the strong-arm firewall or access the data he was ordered to retrieve yet. His cigarette slipped out of his mouth. He didn't bother retrieving it. He was stressed; he'd had a rough day, what with the flood of information his contacts had given him on the whereabouts of Konohamaru...and dealing with Temari. The woman had taken up nearly all of his time. She was asleep now (thankfully) and had refused to help him research the hacked information from the Sound Facilities' main Intercom's encrypted files. Files on his friends.

As he pulled up numerous diagrams and charts on the holo-display, he realized exactly how deep the Sound Facility's hands were in the pockets of every major corporation, organization or government in the world. Including that of Sun Nation and Sky Nation. It appeared that Tsunade-hime was closely involved with the funding for (at the bare minimum) three of the projects. Each project had their own file, all documenting their lives and progression at varying lengths until abruptly- the documentation would end. There were no reasons why. Shikamaru could only deduce that the rest of the information was erased, destroyed or there just hadn't been anymore recorded due to circumstances beyond the researchers' control. The last seemed most likely.

_ And wouldn't you believe it? There were nine of them. _

"Naruto..." Hinata stared into his eyes and saw him, saw his rage hidden underneath the mischievous spark in his gaze, saw the ugliness of the atrocities he committed as a child.

The Soldiers watched as the heiress' walls turned an adorably modest pink while her embarrassment flushed through her visage.

She glanced around. She recognized all of Naruto's friends but one. She was unable to tell if that person was a woman or man, so androgynous were they. Her eyes focused on another, one man in particular. "...Neji? Brother..." He was taller in person than she had perceived from afar. His long black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and his eyes were now narrowed in bitter irony as he studied his surroundings.

"What a comfortable life you've been enjoying little sister." Neji could not have been any more scathing than he was at that moment.

Hinata felt more tears gather in her eyes, but she stopped them, taking a deep breath to stay calm. "Not truly comfortable, brother."

"Oh? At what point has all of the luxury, power, and wealth ceased to be the very epitome of comfort?"

Ino started as her piccu sounded out like the tinkling of bells. She glanced at the screen and tapped in the receiving keys that would connect the link. "Hello?" Her eyes widened. "No..." She shuddered and took a deep breath, listening to the voice on the other end. "Please, tell me you're lying. Just this once."

Naruto listened carefully, making out Shikamaru's voice on the other end. _"I'm sorry. I can't."_ There was a sigh. _"I'm going way underground for a while. I won't be able to help you as much. Contact me only if you need me. I'll be in touch when everything blows over. Hey, Ino?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Don't die."_ The piccu went silent.

Ino took a breath and asked, "How do you feel about a kidnapping?"

A brief silence. Then - "What the _fuck_?"


End file.
